Luna llena, Lobo hambriento
by Lurhien
Summary: AU! WereJohn - Resumen: John descubre que no es un niño como todos los demás en su décimo cumpleaños. Conocerá a un misterioso niños, Sherlock, con el que compartirá toda clase de aventuras mientras crecen juntos. Pero el futuro les pondrá a prueba. ¿Serán capaces de sobrepasar todo y seguir juntos?
1. Chapter 1

_**Resumen: John descubre que no es un niño como todos los demás en su décimo cumpleaños. Conocerá a un misterioso niño, Sherlock, con el que compartirá toda clase de aventuras mientras crecen juntos. Pero el futuro les pondrá a prueba. ¿Serán capaces de sobrepasar todo y seguir juntos?**_

_**Capitulo: 1/10**_  
_**Rating: +18 (en capítulos posteriores)**_  
_**Beta: Ranchel**_

_¿Hola? ¿Sereis buen s y no me matareis? ¿No? Gracias. Lo sé, lo sé. Tengo dos fics sin acabar y parados desde hace casi un año._  
_Pero ahora hablemos de este. Está ACABADO. Lo que quiere decir que no os abandonaré con este. Tengo los diez capitulos escritos y corrregidos._  
_Subiré uno cada semana, aproximadamente._

_Este fic está inspirado en los dibujos y comics de flyingrotten (links en mi perfil, los dibujos contienen SPOILERS de capítulos futuros). Muchas de las escenas son mi interpretación de alguno de sus dibujos._  
_No habría podido hacer este fic sin Ranchel por betearme y aconsejarme tan maravillosamente y Momo que no sé como no se ha hartado de mi ya._

_Os dejo con el capítulo._

** CAPÍTULO 1**

John corría por el campo con su avión nuevo. Lo movía en el aire una y otra vez sin dejar de hacer ruidos de motor con su boca. Era feliz. No se esperaba ningún regalo para su decimo cumpleaños y cuando bajó a desayunar y descubrió el paquete envuelto en papel de periódico se puso eufórico. Era un avión de madera, solo constaba de dos piezas pegadas malamente, pero hacía años que no recibía ningún regalo. Abrazó a sus padres y a su pequeña hermana y en cuanto le dejaron salió fuera a jugar con él.

Era 6 de Agosto y hacia un calor horrible pero no parecía importarle. Escalaba las rocas para elevar el avión lo más alto posible.

A la hora de la comida regresó a casa. Estaba acostumbrado a salir a jugar por el campo y no tuvo problema para regresar a la pequeña casita que había construido su padre.

— ¡De mayor voy a conducir un avión!— gritó lleno de alegría cuando ya estaban todos sentados en la mesa y su madre repartía la comida.

— Se dice pilotar y no, no lo serás. No tenemos dinero ni para comer, ¿como vamos a pagarte el entrenamiento?— le contestó su padre furioso.

— Albert...— susurró la madre—. Seguro que eres piloto, cariño, y nos llevas a todos a América.

John sonrió y dejo que su madre le colocara una servilleta al cuello para no mancharse. Aquel día había puré de patata, como cada lunes miércoles y sábado.

Después de comer se echó la siesta junto a la cuna de su hermana. Esta no paraba de llorar pero John se había ido acostumbrando a escucharla todas las noches. Nada mas despertarse cogió su avión y salió de nuevo al exterior. Esta vez fue al rio y se quitó los zapatos para poder bañarse. Dejó el juguete junto a la orilla y se metió al agua. Estaba fría, como le gustaba a él.  
Pescando ranas se le pasó el tiempo volando y no supo que llegaba tarde a casa hasta que vio a su padre caminar hacia él con los ojos entrecerrados por la furia.

— ¡Que cojones te pasa! ¡Mira qué hora es! ¡Tu madre está preocupada!— le gritó y se metió al agua con botas para cogerle del brazo y tirar de él—. ¡Si es que vaya hijo que tengo!

Cogió los zapatos de John con la otra mano y le empujó camino de vuelta a casa.

— Papa, mi avión...— gimoteó John.

— El avión, el avión. Estoy del avioncito hasta los huevos— le gritó.

John miraba hacia atrás llorando en silencio. Su primer regalo en mucho tiempo y ahora lo había dejado en el rio.

Llegaron a casa enseguida, su padre le hacía daño en la muñeca de apretar tanto pero John estaba acostumbrado y sabía que era mejor no quejarse. Antes de entrar Albert soltó a John.

— Ponte los zapatos y que sea la última vez que no vuelves a la hora.

Tiró los zapatos a la tierra y entró dentro. El niño se sentó en una piedra y se los ató. Tenía la ropa aun húmeda y tenia frio. También llevaba los pies manchados de barro por haber caminado descalzo pero mejor sería no decírselo a su madre.

Entró en silencio y se sentó en la mesa para cenar sopa que comió con rapidez ya que estaba caliente.

— Me voy a dormir ya, mamá— se metió al cuarto que compartía con su hermana y se quitó la camiseta.

— No he podido comprarte un trozo de tarta. Pensé que el avión seria mejor, ¿donde lo tienes?— le dijo cariñosamente.

— Está... Lo tengo guardado en un sitio secreto.

— Claro que si, cielo. Que duermas bien, que ya eres mi chico mayor... Ya tienes diez añazos. Me acuerdo de cuando eras un bebé y movías las manitas así...

— Mamá...— dijo John avergonzado.

— Vale, vale. Ya eres muy mayor para mimos. Buenas noches, hijo— le besó en la frente y salió del cuarto.

Harriet lloraba en su cuna lo que hacía que John no escuchase los gritos de su padre pero no podía dejar de pensar en su avión. Estaba encima de la hierba, junto al agua. Pensó en ir a buscarlo al día siguiente pero alguien podía quitárselo... Su madre se metió en la cama poco después y su padre se fue al bar del pueblo, a unos veinte minutos andando. Si lo planeaba bien nadie se daría cuenta.

Esperó a que su madre se durmiera y salió de la cama. Las luces estaban apagadas pero no chocó con nada en su camino hacia la puerta. La abrió sin hacer ruido y salió fuera. Hacia frio, por las noches siempre hacia frio y más con el pijama que llevaba. Corrió por el bosque oscuro hacia el rio.

— ¡Sí!

El avión seguía en el mismo sitio. Lo cogió y lo observó con la poca luz de la luna que se colaba entre los árboles.

En el camino de vuelta pasó por un claro. La luna era llena y más grande de lo normal. John se quedó mirándola, era bonita. Elevó el avión al cielo y lo puso a contraluz. Veía la luna y la sombra del juguete. John rio contento.

Echó a correr hacia casa pero paró nada más empezar a moverse. Los pies le dolían de pronto, tanto que tuvo que sentarse ya que no podía seguir de pie. Las piernas le empezaron a picar, primero un poco y cada vez más y más. John lloraba de la angustia. Se rascaba y rascaba pero no pasaba el picor. Este se extendió por su cuerpo, espalda y hasta los brazos. La cara le empezó a picar y se rascó con fuerza hasta que de pronto sintió dolor. Se miró las manos y gritó del susto. Aquellas no eran sus manos. Tenían pelo, mucho pelo, y en lugar de uñas tenia garras.

John se puso de pie y echó a correr. Gritaba y gritaba pero ya no eran sonidos humanos. Se asustó cuando escuchó un ladrido pero siguió corriendo hacia el bosque donde las piernas le fallaron y cayó rodando al suelo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Solo era un sueño. No tenía que haber salido de casa por la noche. Papa le pegaría. Mamá lloraría. Abrió los ojos y los cerró de golpe. Veía cosas raras, olía todo. Podía escuchar el sonido de los insectos al batir las alas como si los tuviese dentro de la cabeza. Intentó taparse las orejas con los brazos pero estos se sentían raros y llenos de pelo. Se revolvió en el suelo, frotándose con fuerza contra la tierra para intentar quitárselos, como si llevase puesto un disfraz. Gritaba y gritaba. Con su nuevo oído pudo escuchar algo aproximándose hacia él, unas pisadas sobre la tierra húmeda. No le importó, intentó arañarse e incluso morderse para quitarse aquella piel hasta que se hizo daño.

— No hagas eso...

John se congeló de pronto y giró la cabeza hacia donde provenía la voz. Parpadeo varias veces para quitarse las lagrimas de los ojos. Era un niño como él, o como lo era antes. John sollozó y volvió a arañarse la cara.

— Para, te vas a hacer daño.

La voz se escuchó casi encima de él y John dio un respingo. El niño estaba junto a él y tenía una mano extendida, casi tocándole. John intentó ponerse en pie y se cayó al suelo. Tenía que alejarse de él. Con gimoteos consiguió sostenerse sobre las cuatro patas pero al intentar caminar se tropezó y volvió a caerse al suelo.

— Espera, no te vayas.

El niño caminó hacia él y se puso de cuclillas junto a él. John le observaba aterrado, sin poder dejar de llorar. Su pecho subía y bajaba muy deprisa, aun así no tenia aire suficiente. Se dejó caer al suelo y se tumbó de lado. Podía ver sus cuatro patas sobre la hierba y eso solo hizo que llorara de nuevo. No comprendía, no entendía que estaba pasando. Solo quería despertar de esa pesadilla.

— Tienes que tranquilizarte...— le susurró el niño como si aquello fuera un secreto.

John le miró e intentó hacerle caso. El niño misterioso le sonrió y John pudo verlo en la oscuridad. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó que seguía en su casa, en la cama, con Harriet llorando a su lado y mamá durmiendo junto a él.

Tras unos minutos notó que algo le tocaba la pata y la quitó como un acto reflejo. Abrió los ojos y vio al niño tumbado junto a él. Tenía la mano junto a su pata y la tocó de nuevo, John no la retiró esta vez.

— ¿Mejor?

El niño tenía la cabeza llena de rizos negros y unos ojos grises muy claros que lo impresionaron. El chico misterioso le sonreía como si pudiera comprenderle y eso tranquilizó al rubio. Aun así no se atrevió a moverse. Quería estar con su madre, que le tratara como a un bebe, pero quería estar con ella.

El niño se sentó y le acarició el lomo. John se tensó pero rápidamente sintió una sensación relajante y dejó que le acariciara.

— Te he visto... Eres como en mis cuentos de cuando era pequeño— John le miraba fijamente extrañado—. Es muy raro, pensaba que solo pasaba en los libros— el niño retiró la mano y se la metió en los bolsillos—. Mi tía Agatha, me regaló un libro hace muchos años de gente como tú, que con la luna llena se transformaban en monstruos medio lobos, pero tú eres más como un perro, como Tika, es mi perra— siguió hablando el niño—. Yo me llamo Sherlock— John gimoteó y apoyó la cabeza sobre una de sus patas—. Creo que se te pasara cuando salga el sol por la mañana. Si quieres puedo quedarme contigo.

John levantó la cabeza de nuevo y la ladeo. Sherlock le sonrió por milésima vez y se puso a observar el bosque. No entendía porque seguía aquel niño con él, ¿no se asustaba? Si le había visto transformarse en aquel perro como es que no huía y se escondía. Él se asustaría si viera alguien así. John se puso a pensar si aquel niño no tenía amigos y se había quedado a su lado por eso. Él tampoco tenía amigos. Los niños del colegio no le hablaban pero el prefería estar solo. Quizá aquel niño si podía ser su amigo. Se lo preguntaría cuando pudiera hablar. También le preguntaría que hacia fuera de casa tan tarde por la noche.

— ¿Ahora puedes oler más cosas? ¿Ver más lejos? ¿Oír mejor?— preguntó de pronto Sherlock emocionado.

John ya había notado ese cambio y le dolía la cabeza pero solo suspiró deseando que aquello acabase.

En algún momento se durmió y cuando despertó ya era de día. Gritó de alegría al ver su cuerpo de personita como siempre. Estaba desnudo y hacia frio pero eso era lo menos importante en aquel momento. Aquel chico, Sherlock, ya no estaba. John corrió hacia casa lleno de alegría. No sabía que diría, tampoco sabía dónde había dejado su avión. Cuando entró todo estaba en silencio. El reloj marcaba las seis y media así que sus padres aun seguirían durmiendo. Se metió en la cama y cerró los ojos, durmiéndose de nuevo hasta que su madre le despertó mas tarde.

Tocaba baño y John lo agradeció ya que tenía suciedad por todas ían una pequeña bañera que se llenaba con agua no muy caliente pero al rubio le encantaba jugar con el agua y chapotear. Su madre le preguntó por el avión y le dijo de nuevo que lo tenía escondido para que no se lo quitaran. Podía volver al claro e intentar buscarlo pero casi no recordaba por donde había estado corriendo. En realidad para John, la aventura de anoche era un sueño, o al menos el lo sentía así. Era imposible que hubiera pasado aquello y solo de pensarlo volvía a tener miedo así que prefirió dejarlo en un sueño.

Era tiempo de recoger las pequeñas verduras que tenían en su huerto y a John le encantaba ayudar a su madre. Luego ella preparaba una sopa de verduras riquísima y guardaba el resto para gastarlo durante varias semanas. A Harriet también le gustaba porque cuando se la daban dejaba de llorar. Y así, poco a poco, se le olvidó la noche de su cumpleaños y también del niño misterioso, Sherlock.

Pasaron las semanas y todo era como siempre, septiembre se acercaba y eso significaba volver al colegio. John estaba emocionado el uno de septiembre. Ya había desayunado y se había peinado y todo. Su madre le dio un beso y le guardó una manzana en la mochila.

— Ve con cuidado, cariño, no vayas corriendo.

— Sí, mamá. ¡Adiós, Harriet!

Salió de casa y se echó a caminar hacia el pueblo. Le gustaba su colegio, pero sobretodo le gustaba su profesora. La señorita Grace era una chica joven y amable, les había enseñado a multiplicar con juegos y a John le caía muy bien. A veces salían fuera a ver la naturaleza y los pájaros. Todos los niños la querían, todos menos Tom y sus amigos. Él se reía de su profesora y les robaba la comida a algunos niños. También se reía mucho de John y de los agujeros que llevaba en los pantalones pero este había aprendido que ignorándole era como mejor podía evitarle. Algunas veces le había pegado pero nunca se chivó.

John sabia que ese año iba a ser diferente, lo notaba. El primer día había sido genial. Su profesora les había mandado escribir una redacción contando lo que habían hecho durante el verano. Casi todos se habían ido a la costa pero él había hecho lo mismo de todos los años. También explicó que tenía un avión pero que lo perdió en el campo. Cuando llegó a casa le contó todo lo que había hecho a su madre.

La primera semana de colegió se le pasó volando. Ya era de noche cuando estaba jugando con una pelota cerca de su casa. Su madre le había dejado salir por haberse portado tan bien pero no podía alejarse mucho de casa. Chutó la pelota y la tiró lejos para ir corriendo a por ella. Fue cuando todo le vino de nuevo.

El picor, el escozor... Estaba pasando de nuevo. Miró al cielo. La luna volvía a estar llena, habían pasado cuatro semanas y ahí estaba otra vez, llena, brillante y más grande de lo normal. Casi burlándose de él. Se metió entre los árboles y se hizo un ovillo en el suelo hasta que dejó de picarle. Abrió los ojos una hora después. No le gustaba esa vista nueva, no le gustaba ver en la oscuridad ni oler la comida que hacían en el pueblo ni nada de eso. Su madre se estaría preocupando y saldría a buscarle fuera. Entonces saldría su padre y se pondría a chillar y a buscarle. No podía encontrarle así. Intentó ponerse de pie y lo consiguió. Otra cosa era caminar. Eso sí que era difícil. No recordaba ni como andaban los perros así que se pasó argos minutos intentando moverse con soltura.

— ¡Niño—lobo!

John se giró hacia el sonido. Estaba muy lejos pero le pudo escuchar y reconoció su voz, era Sherlock.

— ¡Niño—lobo!

Con cuidado se puso a caminar hacia él hasta que le encontró. El niño sonrió y corrió hacia él, se tiró al suelo y se sentó de rodillas para quedar a la misma altura.

— ¡Hola! Ya sabes andar. Te iba a enseñar yo— John le miró con curiosidad—. Hoy es luna llena otra vez— dijo señalando al cielo—, puedo decirte cuando va a ser Luna llena para que estés preparado, tengo un libro sobre eso.

John se sentó sobre las patas traseras. Ahora parecía muy contento pero era como si se hubiera olvidado de que le abandonó la última vez. Le dijo que se quedaría con él y al despertarse ya no estaba.

— Mira lo que te he traído.

Sherlock llevaba una bandolera y sacó un espejo de su interior. Se lo puso delante a John para que se viera y este sollozó nada mas verse reflejado. Era un perro, un gran perro peludo de color marrón claro. John se apartó y caminó unos pasos alejándose de él. Sherlock le siguió y se sentó de nuevo a su lado.

— No tienes que estar triste. Eres un perro muy bonito. Y solo te pasa una vez al mes— le explicó como si lo supiera todo del tema.

John se tumbó sobre la hierba y bufó. El niño de rizos apoyó la cabeza sobre su lomo.

— Yo te ayudaré. Le pediré a mamá que me compre un libro sobre niños—lobo y lo traeré el próximo día.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Resumen: John descubre que no es un niño como todos los demás en su décimo cumpleaños. Conocerá a un misterioso niño, Sherlock, con el que compartirá toda clase de aventuras mientras crecen juntos. Pero el futuro les pondrá a prueba. ¿Serán capaces de sobrepasar todo y seguir juntos?**_

_**Capitulo: 2/10**_  
_**Rating: +18 (en capítulos posteriores)**_  
_**Beta: Ranchel**_

_¡Gracias por todos vuestros reviews!_

___**CAPÍTULO 2**_

John no entendía por qué le pasaba eso a él. Sherlock, tampoco pero como le prometió aquella vez apareció la noche de luna llena siguiente con un libro y se lo enseñó a John. De eso hacía ya tres años.

Cada luna llena, cada veintiocho días exactos, se encontraban en el bosque. Sherlock seguía llamándole niño-lobo ya que cuando se encontraban este ya estaba transformado. Pasaban la noche juntos, Sherlock hablando, los dos corriendo, John practicando saltos y cosas nuevas o Sherlock cogiendo muestras de pelo de lobo. A aquel extraño niño le encantaba analizar cosas, buscar una respuesta a todo y que John se convirtiera en lobo por las noches le fascinaba. A veces se sentía como un conejillo de indias pero se le pasaba en cuanto Sherlock le contaba alguno de sus otros experimentos, como aquella vez que quemó las cortinas de su cuarto sin querer. John hubiera reído al escucharle. En el fondo, Sherlock solo trataba de encontrar una explicación a todo aquello y él está verdaderamente interesado en eso también. Sherlock seguía siendo un niño raro para su edad.

Aquellas noches John era realmente feliz. Después de jugar Sherlock se quedaba dormido apoyado sobre su lomo y este se marchaba antes de que el chico de rizos despertara. Confiaba por completo en él, de eso no cabía duda, pero tenía miedo de que viera quien era realmente, de que viera que su familia no tenía mucho dinero y que solo tenía dos pantalones. Sherlock, en cambio, cada día aparecía con una ropa nueva y unos zapatos caros que siempre acababan llenos de barro. Lo que a John le gustaba es que llevase siempre su abrigo negro y una bufanda azul al cuello. A veces el lobo se la quitaba y salía corriendo para que Sherlock le persiguiera.

Las preguntas que tenia John cada vez eran más, ¿por qué se reunía con el todas las lunas llenas? ¿Por qué no se asustaba? ¿Por qué aun seguía con él? Sherlock le hablaba muy raras veces de su vida y de su familia pero sabía que no se llevaba bien con ellos. Alguna vez insinuó que le molestaban en el colegio y John quiso decirle que a él también pero solo pudo apoyar la cabeza en el regazo de Sherlock y mirarle con ojos tristes. Aquel chico tan misterioso vivía al otro lado del bosque, en una casa totalmente diferente a la de John. No le había visto en el colegio porque iba al privado que estaba a las afueras del pueblo. Llevaban uniforme y todo.

Al igual que su cuerpo de humano, el de lobo creció en esos tres años. Era mucho más grande que un perro normal y también era más fuerte. Cuando no encontraba a Sherlock por la noche aullaba, le encantaba aullar. Era como en las historias de miedo. Y después su amigo le encontraba y corría hacia él. John sentía que no necesitaba más, solo su amigo y la oscuridad.

Una de esas noches escuchó las pisadas de Sherlock a lo lejos y corrió sigilosamente hacia él por detrás, tirándole al suelo hacia delante de pronto.

— ¡Me has asustado, idiota!— se quejó Sherlock cuando se hubo incorporado y se limpiaba las manos de barro.

John bajó la cabeza y se acercó a él con cuidado. Pasó su rostro por la mano del otro para disculparse y Sherlock le devolvió la caricia.

— No importa— dijo sentándose sobre una piedra cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Sabes que la semana que viene hay un festival de otoño en el pueblo? Pues me obligan a ir. Mis padres son tontos aunque en realidad fue idea del gordo de mi hermano. Dice que si no voy me castigarán quitándome mi kit de química para siempre, ¡para siempre!

John se tumbó en el suelo junto a él. ¿Por qué a Sherlock no le gustaba la feria? A él le encantaba todo. Las atracciones, el algodón de azúcar, los caballos donde te podías montar y dar una vuelta... Además Harriet ya tenía cuatro años y se podría montar con él.

— Y yo no quiero ir, me obligaran a hablar con los demás niños de mi colegio, ¿sabes? Y después se meten conmigo al día siguiente en clase. No se lo he contado a nadie, solo lo sabes tú, pero una vez me pegaron y tuve que engañar a mis padres y decirles que me caí. Mi hermano me descubrió pero no dijo nada. Él ahora viene solo los fines de semana porque está en Londres en la universidad. ¿Por qué no se queda allí para siempre...?— suspiró y se frotó las manos—. ¿Tú tienes un hermano así de insoportable? Espero que no.

John se puso a cuatro patas y subió las delanteras a sus piernas. Se inclinó hacia delante y le lamió la mejilla. Sherlock le empujó y emitió un gruñido.

— ¡Asqueroso! Sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso— se quejó poniéndose en pie y le puso la zancadilla al lobo—. Te la ligas tú.

Y nada mas chillar la última frase salió corriendo entre los arboles haciendo zig zag y riendo a carcajadas.

— ¡No me vas a coger, perro gordo!

John ladró y se echó a correr detrás de él. Ahora era tan rápido que en veinte segundos podía haberle cogido pero no tendría gracia así que corría más despacio para dejarle ventaja. Tras diez minutos Sherlock se cansó e intentó subir a un árbol. John le mordió por el pantalón y tiró de el al suelo. El chico moreno calló de culo a la tierra. Empezó a preocuparse porque Sherlock no decía nada y se acercó a él. El chico de pronto le gritó y el lobo saltó del susto. Después Sherlock se echó a reír.

— ¿Piensas en como seria ser amigos si tú fueras un humano normal? Yo sí. Es... raro. Ojala pudieras hablar. Puedo adivinar que sientes cuando tu cola se mueve mucho o cuando agachas la cabeza pero no es lo mismo.

John caminó alrededor del muchacho. Claro que había pensado en eso, constantemente. Y le asustaba. Primero porque, seguramente, si John no fuera un cambiante nunca se hubieran conocido. Segundo porque no estaba tan seguro de que Sherlock sería tanto su amigo cuando tuviera forma humana. John quería ser su compañero así también, poder jugar por el pueblo, no tener que esconderse entre los árboles. En esos tres años se había dado cuenta de que Sherlock no era un chico como los demás. El tampoco tenía cientos de amigos con los que comparar pero su compañero era diferente. Jugaban juntos, eso era cierto, pero Sherlock también se interesaba por otras cosas. Muchas veces cogía muestras del suelo, o cuando veía una planta que no había visto antes se tiraba un rato simplemente observándola. Otras veces le pedía a John que trepara a lo alto de un árbol para cogerle una hoja. También le encantaban los insectos y el lobo solía tumbarse en el suelo junto a él para observar algún escarabajo o insecto palo. Su amigo era diferente y por eso le gustaba. Quizá fuera porque siendo así podía comprender mejor a John. O porque era la única persona que quería estar con él, no estaba seguro pero no quería alejarse de él.

—

El viernes, al salir del colegio, todos los niños se acercaron a la plaza del pueblo. Estaban montando los diferentes puestos y atracciones para la feria de otoño. John fue corriendo a su casa. Estaba tan emocionado por el festival de ese año. Después de que Sherlock le contase lo que pensaba al lobo había decidido que era hora de que viera realmente quien era. Tenía que arriesgarse, no podía estar otros tres años viéndole una vez al mes. Y si Sherlock de verdad era su amigo no le importaría que fueran de diferentes clases sociales.

A las cinco la familia Watson puso rumbo al pueblo. Harriet iba andando de la mano de su madre y Albert se había adelantado y fue directamente al bar. Desde la entrada del pueblo ya se podía escuchar la música. Habían puesto banderitas por todas las calles, y carteles en las fachadas. Cuando entraron a la plaza solo se escuchaban gritos, risas y el pequeño grupo de música que estaba a la derecha, junto al puesto de empanadas.

— ¡Mira, mamá! Voy a montarme en los caballos— gritó el chico rubio y fue corriendo a ponerse en la cola.

Había cinco niños delante de él. Una chica era del colegio y saludó a John con la mano. Este la sonrió nervioso. En solo diez minutos ya era su turno. Eligió el caballo marrón. Le hacía mucha gracia como se movían aquellos animales, le hacían botar con cada pisada. Estuvo cinco minutos dando una vuelta por la plaza, minutos que aprovechó para buscar a su fiel amigo aunque no le encontró, había demasiada gente. Su madre le esperaba cuando bajó del corcel.

— ¿Que buscabas, cariño?— le preguntó mientras le alisaba la ropa con las manos.

— A mi amigo...— dijo algo vergonzoso.

— Oh, ¿cómo se llama tu amigo? ¿Es del colegio?

— Sherlock y no exactamente.

— Vamos a dar una vuelta y vemos los puestos, quizá nos lo encontremos por ahí.

John asintió. Harriet chillaba cada vez que pasaban por un puesto de juguetes y le pedía a su madre que le comprara una muñeca. Esta suspiraba y le decía que en el puesto siguiente. Pasaron por un puesto de golosinas, manualidades, otros que realizaban pinturas... Pero en ninguno pudo encontrar a Sherlock. Le había dicho que iría, ¿Por qué le habría mentido? Se hizo tarde y se marcharon a casa. John no probó mucho la cena de ese día y se metió pronto a la cama. Su madre trató de consolarle diciendo que quizá sí que fuera mañana a la feria, ya que esta duraba todo el fin de semana. El muchacho se resigno a asentir y esperar que de verdad fuera así.

Llegó la mañana siguiente y John se despertó pronto por los nervios. Desayunó deprisa y se fue solo a la feria. No había mucha gente. Por las mañanas se hacían distintas actividades para los más pequeños. Unos pintaban y otros hacían cestas de colores pero por más que esperó sentado en una piedra su amigo tampoco apareció esa mañana. Después de comer en casa todos volvieron a ir por la tarde. Su familia se quedó en el centro, donde había un teatro de títeres, y John, de nuevo, se dedicó a dar vueltas por la plaza.

Ya se iba a volver cuando vio a una mujer de mediana edad. Lo primero que le llamó la atención fueron sus ojos, eran como los de... Junto a ella iba su marido, su hijo mayor y, cruzado de brazos y visiblemente enfadado, Sherlock. John sonrió y se quedó cerca para poder verles. Los cuatro iban hablando con otra familia, todos bastante arreglados. Se podía ver que tenían mucho dinero. El hermano mayor, Mycroft según le dijo Sherlock, hablaba con este y le señalaba hacia los demás niños, seguramente diciéndole que fuera a jugar con ellos. El chico de rizos negó con la cabeza y se enfurruñó aun más. John rio al verle así.

Estuvo siguiéndoles durante un buen rato hasta que Sherlock se dio cuenta y se giró para mirarle. John intentó disimular aunque le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

— Ese vagabundo nos está siguiendo— le escuchó decir.

John abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y le miró sin entender. La madre de Sherlock se acercó y le dio un par de monedas. El rubio ni si quiera las cogió. ¿Pero que le pasaba? ¿No le había reconocido? ¿Era esa su opinión de él?

John corrió hacia Sherlock y le empujó con un poco de fuerza haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio. Toda su familia empezó a hablar pero no podía importarle menos.

— ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ¿Un vagabundo? No has podido coger una palabra mejor— le chilló dándole contra el pecho—. ¿Es eso lo que soy? ¿Necesito que me des tu dinero por pena?— le volvió a empujar—. Pensaba que eras mi amigo, me dijiste que no importaba lo que fuera.

— Perdona, muchacho. Como no pares ahora mismo...— escuchó decir al padre de Sherlock pero el rubio le ignoró.

Solía podía apretar la mandíbula y contenerse para no darle más fuerte. Alguien tiró de su brazo con fuerza, era su padre. Del escándalo que había montado le había sacado del bar y todo.

— ¡Pídele disculpas ahora mismo! Cuando llegues a casa te vas a enterar...

John se soltó utilizando toda su fuerza y señaló a Sherlock.

— Te odio. Ojala no te hubiera conocido nunca.

Corrió y corrió hasta que salió del pueblo y siguió corriendo hacia el interior del bosque donde nadie le encontraría. Las lágrimas no paraban de brotar de sus ojos y no veía con claridad. Estaba furioso, enfadado, quería haberle pegado más y más fuerte. ¿Como podía haberle llamado eso? Le odiaba, le odiaba, le odiaba tanto...

De pronto notó que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a aquel sentimiento transformándole a su forma lobuna. No era la primera vez que le pasaba cuando se enfadaba tanto. Siguió corriendo por el bosque, rompiendo todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Sherlock era la última persona de la que esperaría ese comentario. Su único amigo, la única persona en la que confiaba plenamente.

Estuvo corriendo y rompiendo troncos secos hasta que se cansó y caminó hasta el sitio donde conoció al muchacho. Se sentó sobre sus patas traseras y aulló lo más fuerte que pudo hacia la luna creciente. Se tumbó derrotado sobre la tierra húmeda. Si que se había metido en un lio esta vez. Su padre le daría con el cinturón, su madre lloraría por lo decepcionada que estaba con él, y John no podría explicarles porque había hecho aquello. Era todo muy injusto, no se merecía aquello...

Al cabo de un rato escuchó pisadas a lo lejos, pisadas que reconoció al instante. ¿Cómo se atrevía a volver? ¿Acaso iba a reírse de él otra vez? Se puso a cuatro patas y caminó sigilosamente hacia el chico. Este caminaba despacio, buscándole en todas direcciones. El lobo se colocó delante suyo, respirando con rapidez. Sherlock le miró en silencio.

— Lo siento...

John enseñó sus afilados dientes y le gruñó en una advertencia. Tenía todo el pelo erizado y estaba en posición de ataque.

— No sabía que...

John se abalanzó contra él y le empujó con las patas delanteras, tirándole hacia atrás. Sus rostros estaban ahora a centímetros escasos, el lobo le gruñía casi en el oído y Sherlock le miraba sin miedo. John podría atacarle en cualquier momento y el chico no le tenía miedo, aun así, le miraba casi suplicándole, pidiéndole perdón. John se alejó de él y se fue caminando con la cabeza gacha. Aun habiéndole tratado así era incapaz de herirle.

Siguió caminando y escuchaba que Sherlock le seguía desde una distancia prudente. Aquel chico no se rendía... John paró en seco y le miró. Pudo ver miedo y sorpresa en el rostro por una milésima de segundo.

— Hoy no es luna llena, ¿cómo es que estás transformado? Es porque te has enfadado, ¿verdad?

El lobo se pregunto como podía hablarle como si no hubiera pasado nada. El chico caminó hacia él y se puso de rodillas en el suelo, abrazándole por el cuello. John se mantuvo inmóvil todo lo que pudo hasta que apoyó su rostro en el hombro del muchacho.

— No sabía que eras tú, nunca hubiera dicho eso... No pienso que seas ningún vagabundo. Sabes que me da igual si tu familia tiene más dinero o menos. Estaba enfadado por ir a la feria. Perdóname.

El lobo suspiró profundamente y se sentó sobre sus patas para que le abrazara mejor. Estuvieron así durante un rato, el rato que tardó John en deshacerse de su enfado y volver a su forma humana. Se separó con cuidado y Sherlock le sonrió.

— Ahora puedes decirme cómo te llamas.

— Me llamo John...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Resumen: John descubre que no es un niño como todos los demás en su décimo cumpleaños. Conocerá a un misterioso niño, Sherlock, con el que compartirá toda clase de aventuras mientras crecen juntos. Pero el futuro les pondrá a prueba. ¿Serán capaces de sobrepasar todo y seguir juntos?**_

_**Capitulo: 3/10**_  
_**Rating: +18 (en capítulos posteriores)**_  
_**Beta: Ranchel**_

_¡Muchísimas gracias a tod s por vuestros reviews!_

_****__CAPÍTULO 3_

— ¡John!— gritó el chico de pelo rizado hacia los arboles.

El sol aun daba luz entre los troncos y teñía el cielo de naranja, aunque por mucho que luciera no calentaba durante ese mes de enero. Sherlock se adentró entre las ramas y siguió llamando al muchacho rubio.

— ¿Dónde estás?

Se escuchó un crujido a su espalda y Sherlock se tensó. Se giro con cuidado pero no vio nada. Echó a andar de nuevo sin preocuparse. Tres minutos después se escuchó el mismo ruido.

— Muy gracioso, sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso— dijo cambiando el tono de su voz a uno de desprecio.

El ruido otra vez pero esta vez desde la otra punta. Sherlock cerró los puños tratando de calmarse.

— John, como no salgas ahora mismo...

Silencio. Lo que fuera que estaba entre los arboles no volvió a hacer ningún sonido. El chico se metió las manos en los bolsillos y pegó una patada a una piedra. Echo a caminar de nuevo y antes de que diera la segunda pisada una figura se abalanzó sobre el gruñendo, haciendo que los dos rodaran por el suelo hasta que Sherlock acabó encima del lobo gigante.

— Gilipollas...— le gruñó pegándole en el pecho.

John movió la cola divertido y le miró mientras se quitaba la suciedad de la camisa blanca y carísima que llevaba. Se cerró el abrigo visiblemente enfadado y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Dónde estabas? Llevo media hora buscándote.

El lobo se puso a cuatro patas y se acercó a él. Había crecido tanto que sentado era casi tan alto como su amigo. Le empujó cariñosamente con la cabeza y Sherlock se dio la vuelta. John se incorporó y cambió a su forma humana, cogiendo unos pantalones y una camiseta que tenía en una rama de un árbol cercano.

— Hoy estás de mal humor... Solo era una broma— le explicó John ya vestido para que no fuera incómodo para ellos.

— Sabes perfectamente que no me gustan este tipo te bromas— le contestó mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

John no añadió nada más sobre el tema. Se frotó los pies descalzos y se sentó en una piedra.

— ¿Pensabas que me había olvidado?— preguntó el cambiante con algo de sorpresa en su voz. El chico más alto le miró de reojo y fingió ignorarle, alejándose de él—. Sherlock...

John le siguió y le cogió del brazo.

— Siempre estás estudiando con alguna de tus novias, no sé porque hoy podía ser diferente.

— ¡No son mis novias! Y no estoy estu... Mira, eso da igual. Hoy cumples dieciséis años, ¿te crees que no me iba a acordar? Sé que odias los cumpleaños pero me da igual. Te he traído una cosa.

John le soltó y volvió a donde estaban antes. En la misma rama donde tenía la ropa antes había un pequeño paquete de papel de periódico, cerrado con un cordel marrón. Lo cogió con cuidado y se lo dio a Sherlock.

— No puedes permitirte comprarme nada, John.

Este se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

— Lo sé, no te he comprado nada, ¿vale? Solo lo he... Ábrelo y cállate de una vez, idiota.

El chico de rizos abrió el paquete con cuidado. Dentro había un ramillete de hojas.

— ¿Esto es...?

— Me dijiste que te faltaba esa clase de hoja de abedul para tu colección así que fui a buscarlo.

— Pero aquí no se puede conseguir. Tienes que haberte ido al norte a buscarlo. Tienes que haber estado horas corriendo. ¿Eres tonto o qué? Has estado como mínimo tres días recorriendo Inglaterra solo para buscarme unas hojas secas.

— Cuatro, en realidad. Y con un gracias me bastaba— contestó con algo de tristeza.

— Sí, gracias— añadió automáticamente, cerrando el paquete con suma delicadeza para guardarlo en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

Desde el incidente que tuvieron en la feria del pueblo, casi tres años atrás, Sherlock y John estaban más unidos que nunca. Desde entonces se veían cuando John estaba transformado y cuando no. Las noches de luna llena iban siempre al bosque ya que el cambiante no podía controlar sus impulsos esa noche y se transformaba inevitablemente. Pero ahora podían estar por las calles del pueblo, ir a la pequeña biblioteca para que Sherlock cogiera libros nuevos, y pasar tiempo en la casa del rubio.

En ese tiempo Sherlock estuvo investigando más a fondo a John. Le ayudó a controlar sus transformaciones y el lobo podía hacerlo ya casi a su antojo. En cambio aun no tenía la explicación racional de por qué podía transformarse. Después de insistir mucho John accedió a darle muestras de pelo de los miembros de su familia pero tras horas y horas de estudio y de análisis resultó que aquella familia era normal. El ADN de John tampoco tenía nada extraño. Si analizaba un pelo suyo de la cabeza era un humano corriente, si analizaba un pelo del lobo era un lobo corriente. Y eso le sacaba de quicio y le emocionaba por igual. John no se preocupaba tanto por eso, el solo quería aprender a controlarse cuando se enfadaba demasiado o sentía mucha rabia.

— ¿Tenías planeado algo para hoy? Porque si no...— comentó John tras varios minutos de silencio donde simplemente caminaban.

Sherlock se paró en seco y le miró con desprecio, dándose la vuelta y alejándose de él, otra vez. John le alcanzó en dos grandes zancadas y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

— En serio, necesitas aprender a distinguir lo que es una broma de lo que no.

— Quizá tú deberías dejar de bromear tanto.

— Un minuto eres amable y al siguiente tienes un humor de perros... Perros, ¿lo pillas?— Sherlock le miró con una ceja alzada sin entender a que se refería— Déjalo. No pensaba irme a ningún lado.

— La semana que viene tienes un parcial. Qué raro que no estés estudiando con Elisa— le cortó Sherlock poniendo una voz algo infantil.

— Ya sé que estas celoso de todo bicho viviente pero...— dijo sonriendo aunque no acabó la frase— Sé que he pasado menos tiempo contigo. Tienes que entenderlo, ya no somos unos críos.

— Eso no tiene nada que ver. Tú tienes otra gente a la que ver, yo solo te tengo a ti y al perro que me tira por el suelo cada dos por tres.

— No lo digas como si no te gustase...— chocó su hombro con el de Sherlock pero este no le devolvió la gracia y miró hacia otro lado—. Sabes que por mucho que Elisa me explique cómo se operan los números imaginarios no lo voy a entender hasta que me lo expliques tú.

— Porque Elisa es idiota.

— Porque no es tan lista como tú— corrigió John.

Sherlock le miró de reojo y se mordió la lengua para no contestarle.

Durante la época de exámenes se veían menos. Sherlock no estudiaba pero John era todo lo contrario. Desde bien pequeño tuvo claro que quería ser de mayor y que necesitaba excelentes notas para llegar hasta su meta, medicina. Si se esforzaba mucho quizá hasta podría conseguir una beca. Así que durante las semanas previas John quedaba con algunos de su instituto para estudiar y Sherlock se quedaba en el bosque solo hasta que el rubio iba a pedirle ayuda en el último minuto. Su amigo de rizos le enseñó varios métodos para quedarse con la información. El tenía un 'palacio mental' pero John ya no llegaba a tanto. Se conformaba con aprenderse la materia para el examen y luego borrarla de su mente para meter la materia del siguiente examen.

— ¡Lo sabía! Mierda, ya tengo otro fallo...— gritó John hacia la noche después del último examen.

— Vas a sacar un nueve con veinticinco, ¿quién es el empollón ahora?

— Es que necesito esa beca...

— La tendrás— Sherlock se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió—. Te han invitado a una fiesta, ¿por qué no has ido?

— Porque prefiero estar contigo— el chico más alto alzó una ceja—. Vale, vale. No me apetecía ir demasiado.

— Elisa ha cortado contigo— afirmó Sherlock.

— Elisa no es mi... Se ha enfadado, solo es eso. Y no me apetece ir, verla borracha y que me monte un escándalo— John suspiró sonoramente y se frotó la cara—. Sabes por qué hemos discutido, ¿a que sí?

— Piensa que pasas mucho tiempo con el friki— respondió el otro.

— Te he dicho que no utilices esa palabra— dijo de mala gana.

— Es lo que me llama ella, es lo que me llaman todos.

— Pues a mí me la suda lo que diga ella o 'todos'. No voy a dejar de verte porque me lo diga. ¿Sabes? Que le den, no la necesito. Ni si quiera me ha dejado pasar a segunda base después de dos meses que llevamos viéndonos.

— ¿Que es la segunda base? ¿Jugáis al beisbol?— preguntó Sherlock. John estalló en una carcajada. Se tuvo que agarrar la tripa y todo. El muchacho de rizos cambio su rostro de curiosidad e inocencia a no entender que estaba pasando—. ¿Por qué te ríes? No lo entiendo, explícamelo.

— La segunda base es...— dijo John aun entre risas—. Pregúntaselo a tu hermano mayor, seguro que él te lo puede explicar mejor que yo.

— Lo haré— afirmó Sherlock muy seguro de sí mismo.

John se frotó los ojos, quitándose las pocas lagrimas que tenia.

— Vamos a correr— dijo de pronto con emoción.

Se quitó la camiseta y la dejó en una rama baja. Sherlock se dio la vuelta al ver lo que hacía y tosió. John dejó sus pantalones y ultima prenda junto a la camiseta y echó a correr. Ser un cambiante también tenia sus ventajas como que sus fuerzas y velocidad también eran superiores en su forma humana. Saltó y se transformó en el aire. Sherlock no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa.

— Luego dices que ya no somos unos críos y mira que infantil eres— le gritó Sherlock.

John le miró fijamente y el muchacho pudo adivinar lo que se traía entre manos el lobo así que salió corriendo en dirección contraria al licántropo. Iba muy rápido en línea recta pero al ser tan grande era más lento si tenía que perseguirle entre los arboles así que Sherlock utilizó esa táctica, correr en zig zag para despistarle.

John tampoco era tonto y le rodeaba haciendo que Sherlock tuviera que cambiar de dirección, atrasándolo de esta manera. El lobo jadeaba y movía la cola alegremente, divirtiéndose en aquella persecución. Llegaron a una zona con menos arboles y aprovechó para acelerar y empujar al chico hacia atrás, haciendo que quedara sobre su lomo. Sherlock odiaba eso pero no tenía más remedio que sujetarse a su cuello para no caer. El cambiante corrió y corrió en la fría noche, casi trotando como un caballo. Pasados unos minutos dejó que el chico bajara y este le empujó con todas sus fuerzas sin ningún éxito, pero John se dejó caer de lado, casi riéndose de él. Sherlock aprovechó para salir corriendo de nuevo y el lobo le dio unos segundos de ventaja antes de seguirle.

— ¡Perro lento!— le gritó Sherlock cuando dejó de escuchar las sonoras pisadas de su amigo tras él, cosa que le preocupó—. ¡John!— le gritó a la nada.

Su amigo ya no estaba tras él y tampoco contestaba. Sherlock sintió vértigo de pronto y su pecho se oprimió no dejándole respirar. Deshizo su camino y le buscó por los sitios en los que había estado antes.

— John, por favor— gritó desesperadamente.

Recibió un débil aullido como respuesta y corrió hacia donde procedía el sonido. Encontró al gran lobo gimoteando en el suelo. Sherlock se acercó con rapidez a él y se mareo de nuevo al ver una de las patas delanteras del perro atrapadas en un cepo. Se tiró al suelo junto a él y lo primero que hizo fue intentar abrirlo. Sabía que no conseguiría nada, necesitaría alguna herramienta pero aun así tiró con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndose sangre en las palmas de las manos en el intento. John le empujó con el hocico y le tiró al suelo. El muchacho lo intentó de nuevo pero John le tiró otra vez.

— John... No puedo... Tengo que...— su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora tratando de buscar una solución—. Tengo que ir a mi casa, traeré la caja de herramientas y haré palanca. No se puede abrir de otra manera.

El lobo gimoteó de nuevo e intentó quitársela con la otra pata. Sherlock se lo impidió con cuidado y le cogió la cara con ambas manos para que le mirara.

— Espérame, no intentes quitártela tu solo, solo te harías más daño. Volveré enseguida, ¿vale?

El lobo apartó la cara y se tumbó en el suelo, dejando su cabeza sobre la tierra. Sherlock notaba como temblaba todo su cuerpo. Le abrazó una última vez y salió corriendo hacia su casa.

Nunca se le había hecho tan largo el camino. Siempre intentaba retrasar el momento de vuelta y ahora parecía que el edificio cada vez se alejaba más. Entró y fue directamente al sótano, abriendo y cerrando con portazos, moviendo las cajas y tirando otras al suelo.

— ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?— se escuchó desde la puerta.

Sherlock le ignoró y continuó con su búsqueda.

— Te estoy hablando, Sherlock. ¿Sabes qué hora es? ¿Qué demonios buscas?

— ¡La caja de herramientas!— chilló con todas sus fuerzas temblorosamente.

Mycroft se acercó a él preocupado y le cogió del brazo. Los cortes en las manos de Sherlock manchaban las cajas de cartón de un rojo oscuro.

— ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Estás llorando?

— Solo necesito... Herramientas— murmuró soltándose.

Mycroft caminó hasta una estantería de la pared y cogió la pesada caja roja de metal.

— Hasta que no me digas que ocurre no te la daré— le aseguró seriamente.

— Es... Es John.

Sherlock corría con la caja entre sus brazos. Pesaba demasiado pero tenía que salvar a su amigo. Mycroft le seguía detrás sin entender que ocurría. Sabía que John era su único amigo y que volvía a las tantas por las noches, y verle con las manos así, buscando las herramientas... Insistió en ayudarle pero su hermano le ignoró, aun así salió tras él hacia el bosque.

— ¡John! ¡John!— gritó el joven cuando estaba ya cerca.

— Sherlock...— su voz era tan débil que pensó que era solo su imaginación.

Le encontró donde le dejó, con su forma humana y el brazo derecho atrapado en la trampa de hierro. Se agachó junto a él y abrió la caja.

— ¿Pero qué...?— Mycroft se agachó también y vio lo que pasaba—. Déjame, Sherlock— este siguió a lo suyo con las manos temblorosas—. ¿Quieres salvarle? Pues déjame a mí— le regañó de forma autoritaria.

El muchacho le miró y se apartó un poco. Mycroft cogió una llave larga que le sirvió para hacer palanca. Se puso de pie y la empujó hacia abajo de una patada. La trampa se abrió de golpe y John gritó de dolor.

— Ya está, ya está...— Sherlock rompió una tira de su camisa y se la enrolló sobre la herida—. Te llevaré a casa y te curaré allí.

John no le contestó, no tenía fuerza. Mycroft mientras tanto recogió las cosas después de romper el cepo para que no volviera a herir a nadie.

— Lleva la caja— le ordenó entonces y él mismo ayudó a John a ponerse en pie.

Sherlock le hizo caso, sabiendo que Mycroft era más fuerte y John andaría mejor con él. El cambiante apoyó su peso sobre el mayor de los hermanos Holmes y caminó como pudo, guiándose por él ya que no podía ni abrir los ojos.

Entraron por la puerta trasera a la gran casa de los Holmes y subieron a la habitación de Sherlock. Tumbaron al rubio encima.

— Ve al baño y trae el botiquín. Y busca las gasas y el esparadrapo, creo que están en el baño de abajo— Sherlock hizo aquello como un autómata, casi sin fuerza, solo deseando que su amigo se pusiera bien.

Mycroft fue limpiando la herida mientras tanto. Aun le quedaban demasiadas dudas que resolver pero si su hermano estaba tan afectado por aquel muchacho podía pasarlo por alto por el momento. El joven de rizos regresó y dejó las cosas junto a John.

— ¿Puedo hacer algo más?— preguntó nervioso.

— Tráele un vaso de agua y una pastilla para dormir— le dijo para mantenerla ocupado y lejos de su cuarto durante unos minutos.

Se remangó la camisa y se puso manos a la obra. Después de desinfectar la herida del todo aplicó una pomada cicatrizante donde los dientes del cepo habían perforado el brazo del chico rubio. Lo vendó y le tapó con las sabanas.

— Está dormido así que hoy tendrás que dormir en el cuarto de invitados. ¿Te has curado las...?

—Sí pero me quedaré con él por si necesita algo— le aseguró intentando esquivarle para entrar a la habitación.

— Sherlock, estoy intentando ayudarte y me lo pones muy difícil. No te he preguntado que hacías en el bosque a estas horas, no te he preguntado por qué estaba ese chico desnudo, ni que estabais haciendo para que se haya atrapado el brazo con un cepo.

— No es lo que tú crees...

— Me inventaré una excusa para mañana, cuando madre y padre pregunten por qué hay un joven durmiendo en tu cuarto. Así que cuando tus padres te digan que hagas algo, que elijas unos estudios u otros les harás caso y yo no diré nada acerca de tu novio.

— Él no es mi...

— Sabes muy bien lo conservadora que es nuestra familia. Les daría un infarto si se enterasen de lo que haces por las noches— Sherlock bajó la vista—. Ahora prométeme que tendrás cuidado con él y que os pondréis protección.

— ¡Mycroft, no vamos a—!

— Tú ten cuidado.

Sherlock suspiró y asintió. Mycroft le apretó el hombro y se fue a su dormitorio. El joven de rizos entró al suyo y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, durmiéndose casi al instante.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Resumen: John descubre que no es un niño como todos los demás en su décimo cumpleaños. Conocerá a un misterioso niño, Sherlock, con el que compartirá toda clase de aventuras mientras crecen juntos. Pero el futuro les pondrá a prueba. ¿Serán capaces de sobrepasar todo y seguir juntos?**_

_**Capitulo: 4/10**_  
_**Rating: +18 (en capítulos posteriores)**_  
_**Beta: Ranchel**_

_¡Ya casi vamos por la mitad! Muchisimas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios!_

_**CAPÍTULO 4**_

— Mañana es tu graduación, ¿como lo celebrarás?

— Daré gracias por no tener que ver a esos idiotas nunca más en mi casa, puedes venirte y les insultaremos juntos— bromeó el chico de rizos.

John sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

— Hablo en serio. ¿Ni si quiera irás al baile? ¿O a la fiesta de después? Yo me pasaré por allí seguramente.

— Alcohol y chicas borrachas, claro que vas.

— Voy a olvidar eso que has dicho. Deberías ir y celebrar el final del instituto. Mi graduación estuvo divertida. Se equivocaron al decir varios nombres. También salgo fatal en la foto pero...— dijo con una sonrisa al recordar todas esas cosas.

— No gracias. Ya he tenido suficiente.

— Eres un aburrido y un cascarrabias. Deberías salir aunque sea un día y divertirte. Quizá con un par de copas hasta te vea hacer un chiste en condiciones. O incluso bailar... ¡Dios mío, Sherlock Holmes bailando! Te pago lo que quieras para verte bailar.

— Creo que deberías recapacitar sobre lo que me acabas de pedir... Eso se le suele decir a las chicas de alterne.

El cambiante se puso rojo de pronto y apretó los labios antes de empujarle contra unos arbustos.

Sherlock rio y aprovechó para tumbarse en el suelo. Se podían ver las estrellas entre los arboles. Diminutos puntitos blancos en el cielo negro que cada vez se alejaban más de ellos. A John le gustaba tumbarse con él y quedarse mirando como las estrellas y constelaciones se iban moviendo conforme pasaban las horas. Le encantaba escuchar a Sherlock hablar sobre ellas aunque la mayoría de las veces fallaba y lo decía mal. Era un genio para resolver cualquier cosa pero en cuanto al Universo era un total inepto. Aun así él no decía nada, solo asentía. Habían pasado ya casi ocho años desde que se vieron por primera vez bajo la luz de la luna. Sherlock cada vez era mas borde y cabezón y John todo lo contrario, pero por alguna razón siempre volvían el uno con el otro, casi se necesitaban.

Después del accidente con el cepo Sherlock le había prohibido tajantemente volver a jugar y a correr por el bosque hasta que hubieran barrido la zona para estar seguros de que no había más trampas. Desde aquel día estaban aun más unidos. John no había vuelto a ir a su casa ya que la excusa de Mycroft tampoco colaba mucho y la familia Holmes le miraba con suficiencia cada vez que veían al rubio por las calles del pueblo.

—

John había quedado con Vera sobre las diez de la noche. Al verla por poco se le cae la baba. Llevaba unos vaqueros claros ajustados y una camiseta negra con bastante escote debajo de la chaqueta.

— ¿Me he pasado?— dijo medio riendo.

— No, que va. Estás preciosa— John hizo que diera una vuelta sobre sus talones y sonrió—. Bellísima— fingió acento italiano y la chica rio nerviosa.

Se dieron un beso corto y John la cogió de la mano. Había ido a su casa a recogerla, ya casi era uno mas de su familia, para ir andando hasta el único pub del pueblo, donde iban todos los graduados a emborracharse y a destrozarse los caros trajes y vestidos. Cuando el rubio empezó la pubertad le gustaba ir a esas fiestas, beber hasta olvidar lo que había pasado durante la noche y divertirse con sus colegas. Pero ya era casi un adulto, lo que se tomó muy enserio. Había conseguido unas excelentes notas y había echado ya la beca en diversas universidades, con la recomendación de todos sus profesores. Durante los últimos veranos había estado haciendo algún trabajillo para ayudar en casa y se estaba tomando la relación con Vera muy enserio.

— ¡John!— le saludaron unos compañeros de este y se acercaron—. Uau, Vera. Que buena estás.

John tosió incomodo y le miró fijamente. Parecía que todo el bar ya llevaba bastantes copas en el cuerpo. Vera sonrió tontamente y fue saludando a todos con un beso en la mejilla. El cambiante la separó de ellos alegando que fueran a coger una bebida. Pagó por los dos y pidió una tónica con ginebra para él y un vodka con limón para ella.

Sin saber cómo, acabaron entre la multitud de gente que saltaba y se movía arrítmicamente en la pista. John trataba de imitarla a ella, que había pasado sus dos brazos por sus hombros, baile que no pegaba mucho con la música electrónica del sitio. En algún momento alguien invitó a una ronda de chupitos y todos gritaron tras bebérselos de un trago.

— Vamos fuera— le susurró Vera en el oído cuando ya daban casi la una.

Salieron de la mano con dificultades porque había demasiada gente en ese pequeño bar; entre los dos institutos no quedaba hueco para un alfiler.

Fuera corría un poco de viento y Vera se cerró la chaqueta y se abrazó a si misma. Se sentaron en un banco cercano, el único que no tenía a dos jóvenes besándose hasta quedarse sin aire.

— Me lo estoy pasando muy bien— dijo ella sin saber que decir.

— Si... Yo también, aunque a la próxima ronda yo no voy— bromeó.

— Oh, vamos, ya te salió la vena de doctor. Por un día no va a pasar nada— respondió con desgana mientras sacaba un cigarro de su paquete.

John puso una mueca al verlo. Odiaba que fumara, odiaba el sabor que le dejaba después.

— ¿Puedes no...?— Verá bufó y lo encendió de todas formas. El chico se lo quitó con un movimiento ágil y ella fue a protestar—. Si te deja ese sabor horrible no querré besarte después...

La joven pareció estar de acuerdo con aquel trato ya que atacó directamente la boca de John. A este le pilló por sorpresa las ganas y fiereza que estaba poniendo su novia pero no tardó en responderla. Su relación avanzaba más bien poco y lento en el ámbito de lo íntimo. Contadas veces se habían besado pasionalmente y apenas dos veces John había conseguido llegar a segunda base y acariciarla por encima de la camiseta. El futuro medico la sujetó por el rostro y ella metió sus manos frías por debajo de la camisa de John.

— Uo, uo— dijo de pronto.

Ella sonrió coquetamente y se puso de pie. Tiró de su brazo y le llevó a un sitio más apartado donde no pudieran molestarles. Se apoyó contra la pared y atrajo al rubio hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron pegados por completo. John empezó por el cuello. Ya había hecho todo eso con otras chicas antes pero Vera estaba tan dispuesta que gemía ligeramente.

La muchacha se agarraba con fuerza a las caderas de John y se mordía el labio inferior.

— John...— susurraba.

Este estaba como loco. Por una parte se sentía mal, seguramente hacia todo eso porque había tomado alcohol pero, por Dios, cinco meses y solo le había rozado el pecho. Rozó con las yemas de los dedos la piel de su vientre, por encima del borde del pantalón. La chica rio y enredó sus dedos en el pelo del rubio.

— John.

Este se giró al reconocer la voz grave y profunda. Vera gruñó cuando ya no notaba el calor de su cuerpo y abrió los ojos. Al ver al chico alto y delgado al final de la calle bufó sonoramente. El cambiante le sonrió y se alisó la ropa. Durante lo que a John le parecieron horas los tres se miraron alternativamente, Sherlock parecía estar apunto de chillar.

— Yo...— empezó el rubio ya que el silencio era demasiado incomodo.

— ¡Corre, vete con tu novio 'el rarito'!— gritó de pronto Vera.

John se frotó la sien y tomó aire.

— Vera, por favor, estas bebida, deja que...

— En realidad tiene razón— le cortó Sherlock—. Pasas demasiado tiempo con 'el rarito'.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se marchó tan sigilosamente como había llegado.

— Vamos, te acompaño a tu casa— le dijo con resignación a la muchacha.

— ¿Seguiremos allí...?— Vera le abrazó por detrás y le mordió la oreja.

— ¿Que? No me creo lo que voy a decir pero hoy no haremos nada, no si sigues andando en eses. Te acompaño a casa...

Vera le miró ofendida y le empujó.

— Va a ser verdad que el friki es tu novio. Corre, ve tras él. Esta visto que te importa el más que yo.

— ¡Vera!— se quejó John—. Sabes que eso no es...

La chica le miraba con los brazos cruzados y John no pudo acabar la frase. Quizá tuviera razón.

— Me vuelvo con los chicos— pasó al lado de él empujándole aunque solo se desequilibró ella, casi cayéndose al suelo.

El cambiante la observó hasta que se cerró la puerta del pub tras ella. Otra relación fracasada. Intentó adivinar por donde había desaparecido Sherlock pero fue directamente al bosque, ayudándose de su olfato para seguir su aroma. Le encontró sentado en lo alto de una roca, mirando hacia la nada. Tenía los hombros caídos y la cabeza baja.

— Oye, siento lo de...— empezó el rubio sentándose junto a el.

Con la poca luz de la luna vio que algo iba mal. Cogió su rostro con las dos manos y le obligó a mirarle. Su ojo derecho estaba de un color morado negruzco y su nariz hinchada y roja, aun había rastros de la sangre. Tenía otros cortes y hematomas por el cuello y John estaba seguro que habría más por el resto del cuerpo. El chico de rizos se soltó y volvió a encogerse. No era la primera vez pero si la peor. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente.

— ¿Quien ha si...?

— ¡Cállate! ¡No necesito que me protejas constantemente! ¡Ya no soy un niño!— gritó con rabia.

John no le respondió, tampoco intento calmarlo, a veces eso era incluso peor. Pero esta vez era diferente y Sherlock le necesitaba. Apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro de su amigo y después contra su pecho, haciendo que el rubio le abrazara.

— Sabes que podría matarles. Y ya no te lo digo en broma.

Sherlock rio nerviosamente y le agarró de la camisa.

— Ya había acabado el curso, ya no podrían castigarles si lo hacían... Solo me lo repetían una y otra vez; friki, friki, friki. Ya no podía más y le empujé. Aparecieron más y me dieron todo lo que no me habían dado en estos años.

— Una palabra tuya y me los cargo.

— Algún día me reiré de ellos...

John apretó el abrazo en aquella incomoda posición. Cerró los ojos y se concentró, en diez segundos se había transformado en el lobo gigante y peludo que le encantaba a Sherlock. Se tumbó sobre la roca, rodeando al joven con su cuerpo. Sabia que le gustaba aquello, sentirse protegido junto al gran perro, no habría nadie que pudiera hacerle nada entonces. Allí estaba a salvo. El de rizos apoyó su cabeza sobre el mullido cuello del cambiante y cerró los ojos.

— Siento que hayas roto con Vera por mi culpa. Siempre acabas rompiendo con todas por mi culpa...

Quizá si pudiera hablar John le hubiera dicho que no era así. Que eran ellas las tontas por no entender a su amigo. Pero, ¿alguna vez encontraría alguna que si comprendiera su amistad con el chico? Lo dudaba y la verdad era que le daba igual. Por muchas chicas que tuviera siempre acababa así, tumbado como lobo junto al lunático de su amigo.

Un rato después Sherlock se puso en pie y echó a caminar. John lo hacia a su lado, como siempre, rozando su pelaje a propósito contra él. El chico de rizos le dejó su abrigo y John pudo volver a su forma humana.

— ¿Qué harás ahora?— comentó el rubio tras un silencio en el que solo se escuchaban las pisadas de ambos.

— Quiero escaparme de casa— contestó como si nada. John se echó a reír—. ¿Por que te ríes?

— No lo estás diciendo en serio, ¿o sí?

— Yo no bromeo, John.

El nombrado dejó de reír y de sonreír, sintiéndose mal por un momento.

— ¿Por que qui...?

— ¿Hace falta que te responda a eso? ¿De verdad, John?

— No, perdona.

— No te disculpes.

John sabía perfectamente lo que sentía su compañero, por mucho que este tratase de crear una barrera de hielo. No era feliz en casa, no era feliz en el colegio. Se lo pasaba bien junto a él pero eso no era suficiente. Sus padres esperaban que fuera un segundo Mycroft, que fuera a la universidad, que se metiera en el gobierno y que se casara con alguna chica de una familia poderosa. Sherlock quería totalmente lo contrario. Alguna vez le había comentado al rubio que sería detective, que la policía le contrataría para que le consultaran los casos más difíciles; su familia se reía tan solo de pensarlo.

— Las cosas no son fáciles para nadie, todo el mundo huiría— intentó reconfortarle John.

— Tú no lo entiendes. Tienes una familia que te quiere y que no le importa que seas lo que quieras, tienes amigos.

— Te recuerdo que tenía un padre alcohólico que nos pegaba a mi madre y a mí.

— Tu padre murió de sobredosis de alcohol, ahora le pagan a tu madre un cheque todos los meses— John le empujó el hombro al decir aquello.

— ¿Qué coño te pasa? No puedes ir de victima por la vida. Tu lo pasas mal, los demás también lo pasamos mal, todos tenemos nuestros problemas.

Sherlock sonrió tristemente, apoyándose contra un árbol.

— ¿Lo ves? No lo entiendes. No entiendes nunca nada. ¿Te crees que tener problemas financieros es un problema grave? Odiabas a tu padre, no actúes como si no te alegrases. Yo tengo esto— explicó llevando ambas manos a su cabeza—. No puedo quedarme en este pueblucho aguantando a todos estos gilipollas. Necesito más. Necesito ir a un sitio donde me comprendan. No puedo desperdiciar mi intelecto aquí...

— Disculpe, don sabelotodo— gritó sarcásticamente John—. Se me había olvidado que todo el universo gira alrededor de tu súper inteligencia.

— No te pongas así, te estás dejando en ridículo.

— ¿Ridículo...?— siseó John cerrando los puños con fuerza, notando como cada vello de su cuerpo se erizaba de nuevo, igual que pasaba antes de cada transformación—. ¡Eres un egocéntrico!— su voz ya no era totalmente de humano.

En cuestión de cinco segundos ya era un lobo completo y se abalanzó sobre Sherlock, pegándole un zarpazo en la cara, sobre las demás heridas. Después le rugió con todas sus fuerzas y respiró entrecortadamente a varios milímetros de su amigo. Este se pegaba como podía al tronco del árbol. Su respiración era irregular y casi se podía decir que estaba...

John se apartó de pronto y caminó hacia atrás alejándose de él. Fue cuando le pudo ver. Sherlock tenia el rostro ensangrentado y tres finas líneas le cruzaban la cara desde la frente a la mejilla izquierda. Este se dejó caer al suelo cuando sus piernas temblaron, sin dejar de mirar directamente al lobo.

John se acercó con la cabeza gacha y lloriqueó pidiéndole disculpas.

— Aléjate de mí— murmuró Sherlock casi sin voz—. Fuera. Eres igual que ellos, eres un monstruo...

John se quedó quieto a escasos centímetros. Su amigo ni si quiera le miraba y su expresión era de dolor. El lobo acarició su cabeza contra la mano de Sherlock pero este la apartó como si quemara.

— ¿Es que no me entiendes, chucho? ¡Lárgate!

John se asustó por su cambio de tono y finalmente dio la vuelta y se alejó poco a poco. Giró la cabeza para ver a su amigo y este se había hecho un ovillo y se sujetaba la cara con ambas manos. Sherlock sabia que él nunca le haría daño, solo había sido un pequeño descontrol. Pero lo mejor en ese momento era dejarle solo si es lo que quería. No quería empeorar las cosas. Iría a primera hora a su casa para ver como estaba. O mejor seria solo dejarle una nota por si seguía enfadado. O dejarle unos días solo...

John regreso a su casa y su madre se extrañó ya que iba a salir hasta tarde. Cenó algo en silencio y se fue a la cama. Aquella noche no pudo dormir. Solo pensaba en las cicatrices que dejarían sus garras sobre el joven rostro de Sherlock.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Resumen: John descubre que no es un niño como todos los demás en su décimo cumpleaños. Conocerá a un misterioso niño, Sherlock, con el que compartirá toda clase de aventuras mientras crecen juntos. Pero el futuro les pondrá a prueba. ¿Serán capaces de sobrepasar todo y seguir juntos?**_

_**Capitulo: 5/10**_  
_**Rating: +18 (en capítulos posteriores)**_  
_**Beta: Ranchel**_

_¡Aquí estoy! No os abandoné solo que no he tenido el portatil hasta ahora :S Seguiré subiendo como tenía previsto.  
Estoy muy emocionada de que os esté gustando tanto. Como vereis apartir de ahora la historia se vuelve más... Oscura. Ya me direis que tal os parece :)_

_**CAPÍTULO 5**_

Cuatro días fue lo que John le dio de margen a Sherlock. Así que el miércoles a primera hora de la tarde fue a la gran casa de los Holmes, sin importarle lo que dijeran de él, solo quería ver que su amigo estaba bien.

La puerta se abrió y apareció una mujer con uniforme.

— Hola, ¿puedo ver a Sherlock?

— El señor Holmes bajará en un momento, espere en el salón.

El cambiante intentó sentarse pero todo era demasiado incómodo y se quedó de pie junto a la mesita del té. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? ¿Sherlock le perdonaría? Sin quererlo le había tratado igual que los gilipollas de su instituto. Se apretó las manos en su espalda y se puso recto cuando escuchó pasos. Pero aquel no era Sherlock.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí?— le escupió Mycroft entrando al salón.

— ¿Qué...? Vengo a ver a Sherlock— intentó defenderse John que cada vez estaba más asustado.

— ¿A si? Pensé que todo esto era cosa tuya... ¿Os habéis peleado de nuevo? ¿Otro cepo? ¿Otra de tus novias poniéndole celoso?

— Perdone pero no sé de qué me está hablando. Solo he venido a ver por mí mismo que está bien. ¿Está en su cuarto?

Mycroft suspiró, como calmándose así mismo, y se sentó en un gran butacón, dándole permiso a John para que hiciera lo mismo.

— Verás... Sherlock no volvió de su graduación.

John pudo sentir como su corazón se paró durante varios segundos y como su pecho cada vez se hacía más pequeño y le oprimía los pulmones haciendo que le doliera.

— ¿Cómo que no volvió?

— Es sencillo, se fue a su graduación y no volvió. Lleva cuatro días fuera de casa.

— Pero... ¡Eso no es posible! ¡Fue sin querer!— gritó notando como la ansiedad corría por sus venas— Yo no...

— John, cálmate. Lo ha hecho otras veces. Volverá en cualquier momento. ¿Os peleasteis?

El cambiante se encogió en su sitio. Sherlock solo buscaba consuelo, que le comprendiera como él hacía con el lobo y ahora lo había estropeado todo. Había perdido a su mejor amigo, a su compañero.

Sirvieron té y una infusión para John y tras unos minutos pudo continuar.

— Pensé que no vendría y apareció cuando Vera y yo estábamos... Ya sabes. Ella le insultó y él se fue. Después le encontré en el bosque. Los de su colegio la habían tomado con él. Tenía la cara... Estuvimos toda la noche juntos hasta que empezamos a discutir por una idiotez y yo... Me puso tan furioso que le di también. Tras chillarme e insultarme pensé que lo mejor sería irme.

— ¿Está fatal por lo que le han hecho y tu encima le haces eso?

— Lo sé, lo se... Quise darle unos días para que... No me odiara tanto. Joder, soy gilipollas. Todo esto es por mi culpa— se tapó la cara con las manos.

— Sí, es tu culpa pero no intencionadamente. Cuando vuelva te avisaremos. Ahora por favor...

El rubio se puso de pie pero estos no querían moverse.

— Tengo su abrigo.

— No quiero saber ni por qué. Tráelo mañana.

John no se lo devolvió nunca.

Durante la primera semana trató de no preocuparse. Durante la segunda iba todas las noches a su rincón en el bosque. Aun olía a él. Había dejado su abrigo colgado en un árbol para intensificarlo. A veces se transformaba y daba vueltas y más vueltas por los alrededores. ¿Por qué se había ido? ¿Realmente se había fugado? ¿Sin él? Por mucho que lo negara John sabia que en algún momento sus caminos se separarían, pero no de aquella forma. Quedarían en luna llena y después se pondrían al tanto de la vida del otro. John estudiando medicina, Sherlock junto a la policía resolviendo casos. Le costó asimilar que eso ya no pasaría. Si Sherlock volviera algún día no sería como antes. Y aunque fuera así el cambiante solo quería ver que estaba bien.

Pasó un mes, Sherlock ya no iba a volver, definitivamente.

Acabó el verano y John se mudó a la residencia de su universidad. Compartía un pequeño apartamento con otros tres chicos. Las primeras semanas fueron duras, nuevos horarios, asignaturas muy duras, profesores algo maniáticos, comidas rápidas en el campus, pero pudo con ello y poco a poco fue adaptándose. Allí hizo un grupo de amigos con sus compañeros de piso, salían algunos findes, estudiaban juntos, charlaban a todas horas... Se habían convertido casi en su segunda familia. Pero no era suficiente. El vacío que le había dejado Sherlock era grande, demasiado. Incluso se apunto al equipo de rugby para no tener nada de tiempo libre y así no poder pensar en el.

Varias chicas se interesaron por el rubio pero a este no podía importarle menos. Le mandaban mensajes inocentes para que quedaran a estudiar juntos, que le enseñaran el campus porque eran nuevas, que les hacían oferta si iban dos al cine. Una consiguió meterse en su cuarto y John reaccionó echándola a gritos. También lloró alguna noche, cosa que no admitiría nunca, por la incertidumbre de no saber dónde estaba su amigo. ¿Qué le costaba mandarle una nota tipo «estoy vivo, deja de lloriquear»? A John le haría hasta gracia...

Llegaron las navidades y fue a su casa a celebrarlas. Su madre trabajaba ahora en la panadería del pueblo y Harriet ya iba al instituto, parecía que las cosas empezaban a ir mejor en su familia.

— Cariño, ¿te encuentras bien? Por mucho que sonrías se que pasa algo— la mujer se sentó junto a él en el salón una tarde y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo.

— No, mamá... Han pasado cinco meses.

— Lo sé, hijo... Estará en algún sitio desde donde no puede mandarte cartas— le consoló sonriendo. John la miró fijamente y la mujer se rindió—. ¿Has preguntado a su familia?

— Contactarían conmigo cuando hubiera noticias.

— Lo siento, John, de verdad pero ese chico siempre ha sido un poco... No entiendo ni como os hicisteis amigos.

Aquella noche salió a transformarse, llevaba tres meses en Londres donde pasaba las lunas llenas encerrado en los vestuarios de su universidad. Se sentía un poco perdido al no practicar en tanto tiempo pero aquello era como montar en bicicleta, nunca se olvidaba. Corrió para estirar los músculos. Se sentía tan bien. Había algunas nubes en el cielo y los murciélagos revoloteaban cerca de él. Aunque pasada una hora, como siempre, acabó en su rincón preferido. Escavó cerca del gran ciprés y sacó el abrigo manchado y sucio que había escondido durante tanto tiempo. Ya no olía a él, ya nada le recordaba a él. En el pueblo era como si nunca hubiese existido. Nadie le mencionaba, nadie se acordaba de él. Los Holmes ni si quiera salían de su gran caserón. Nadie les había visto en esos meses. Diez años, diez malditos años borrados de golpe. Las risas, los llantos, todas las heridas que le había curado Sherlock de pequeños... No era justo.

En algún momento se había quedado dormido sobre la tierra, con el abrigo atrapado entre sus garras.

Una suave brisa le despertó, el viento casi parecía cantar en su oído. No, aquello no era una simple corriente de aire. Abrió los ojos de pronto y se topó con una cara humana muy cerca de su rostro.

— Como has crecido...— le dijo con voz dulce y amable al oído lobuno.

El licántropo se irguió y se coloco en posición de defensa. Aquella mujer... Olía, olía como él.

John ladró marcando su territorio y ella solo rio, colocándose su corto pelo rubio detrás de la oreja.

— No te asustes, cariño. No te haré daño.

La mujer misteriosa se acercó a él ignorando los gruñidos del lobo y le acaricio el pelo de detrás de las orejas y este, como un perro manso se sentó sin comprender que estaba sucediendo. Esa mujer le había calmado con tan solo rascarle las orejas ¿Acaso sabía lo que era? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Tenía los ojos azules celeste y su sonrisa amable era muy blanca. Tendría unos treinta años y parecía saberlo todo sobre él. Tanto que le asustaba.

— Mi John... Aun recuerdo cuando solo eras un cachorrillo. ¿Te acuerdas de la primera vez? Yo estuve allí vigilándote, entre los árboles. Y el cepo...— dijo poniendo ojos tristes—. Ya no te pasará nada de eso otra vez. No ahora que estarás conmigo.

John movía la cola ligeramente, agradeciendo las caricias que le daba la mujer. Eran tan... Sentía que la conocía, que ella le entendía.

— Ya no tienes de que preocuparte, cielo— le cogió la cara y le besó en el hocico.

John se hubiera sonrojado si estuviera en su forma humana.

— Me llamo Mary, por cierto. A veces se me olvida que tu aun no me conoces— dijo riendo como si fuera una broma suya.

Movió la cola con más fuerza cuando Mary se separó de él y se agachó para coger el abrigo. Miro con tristeza al perro y se colgó la vieja chaqueta sobre el hombro para poder andar adentrándose más en el bosque. El licántropo la siguió pegado a ella y esta le acariciaba cada vez que su brazo chocaba con el perro. Estuvieron caminando un buen rato hasta que empezó a amanecer y Mary paró para mirarle.

— Ahora tengo que irme, mi John. Volveremos a vernos pronto, no dudes de ello— le besó de nuevo en el hocico y desapareció entre los arboles dejando al pobre y confuso lobo peor que antes.

Solo se dio cuenta al día siguiente de que aquella mujer llamada Mary se había llevado el abrigo de su viejo amigo.

El día de navidad todos se despertaban prontísimo para poder abrir los regalos. John había recibido una bata blanca por parte de su madre y su hermana y acabó pasando el resto de las fiestas con ella puesta. A Harriet le dieron unas entradas para un concierto que compró John en Londres, y para su madre pudo conseguir un collar fino y dorado, aunque no fuera oro real, donde salía su inicial. Más tarde los dos hermanos prepararon tortitas para los tres, como solían hacer, y desayunaron junto a la chimenea. John se sentía otra vez en casa, feliz. Durante esas pocas horas pudo olvidar sus problemas, los exámenes, aquella mujer y a Sherlock.

Por la tarde fueron a los puestecitos del pueblo que ponían en esas fechas y compraron algodón de azúcar, tiraron los dardos y ganaron un peluche de oso gigante.

— ¡Que se lo lleve John y se lo regale a una de sus novietas!— dijo la madre cenando.

— Mamá...— John se puso rojo de vergüenza—. No tengo ninguna 'novieta'— respondió imitándola—. Incluso Harriet liga con más chicas que yo.

— Ni hablar, yo no le regalo esa chorrada a Alice, se ríe de mi en mi cara— respondió de malas formas la adolescente.

— Mi hija lesbiana y mi hijo reniega de todos los bichos vivientes. A este paso no me daréis ningún nieto— dijo divertida y todos acabaron riendo a carcajada limpia.

Ultima noche antes de regresar a Londres, las navidades y año nuevo ya quedaron atrás y se acercaban los exámenes. Pero John aprovecharía esa última noche y la disfrutaría como lobo ya que no estaba seguro de cuándo podría hacerlo otra vez. Bajó hasta el rio con cuidado, no era un sitio con muchos árboles y si había alguien podrían verle. Se acordó de su avión de juguete y, por ende, de Sherlock. Justo cuando iba a regresar a casa sintió como aquel canto le envolvía de nuevo. Estuvo olfateando y siguiendo el sonido hasta que llegó a una zona de bajos arbustos. Mary estaba allí, desnuda bajo la luz de la luna.

El lobo se agachó e intentó esconderse.

— Se que estás ahí, cariño. Olvidas que eres un lobo enorme y que tus pisadas asustan a los pájaros.

Ella se acercó con pasos gráciles y sensuales. El pobre rubio se sentó sobre sus patas sin saber cómo reaccionar. Aquella mujer le volvía loco en todos los sentidos. Como la anterior vez Mary le besó en el hocico y rio alegremente. John bajó la cabeza y se concentró en sus pies.

— Puedes mirarme, vergonzoso. Pasaremos la eternidad juntos y tendrás que perder esa vergüenza adolescente que tienes— le acarició el puente de la nariz con delicadeza y el lobo cerró los ojos del gusto.

Mary rio de nuevo y dio un paso hacia atrás para que John pudiera observarla mejor. Este levantó la vista pero se concentró en su rostro. Ella negó divertida con la cabeza. De pronto gruñó y su piel se transformó en pelo, sus orejas se afilaron y su sonrisa cambió a unos colmillos terroríficos. Ante John se alzaba un lobo algo más grande que él, de color rubio platino y con los ojos rojos brillantes. La loba se acercó a él y acarició su rostro contra el cuello de él cariñosamente y ronroneó. El otro se puso a cuatro patas y se paseó a su alrededor, comprobando que realmente aquella tal Mary era un licántropo como él. Agitó la cola y ladró alegremente. Ella saltó sobre él y le tiró al suelo, mordiéndole juguetonamente y acariciando sus cuerpos. John nunca había sido más feliz.

Se pasaron horas y horas corriendo, saltando y jugando. Tener a alguien como él era... Increíble. Por fin podía jugar sin tener miedo a matar a la otra persona, podían correr igual de rápido, pelear jugando hasta la saciedad.

Cuando empezó a sentir el cansancio John se tumbó sobre el césped y Mary no tardó en hacer lo mismo, pegándose a él y dejando su cabeza sobre el cuello de John. Aquello era tan irreal. Tenía miles de preguntas. ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué le había seguido durante todos esos años? ¿Sabía por qué podían transformarse? Mary le lamió el rostro y le sacó de sus pensamientos. Salía el sol.

La mujer se transformó a su forma humana y se quedó mirando al lobo. Este la siguió e intentó sentarse en alguna posición en la que no se le viera todo.

— ¿Por qué...?

— Shh— Mary le tapó la boca con un dedo y sonrió—. Sabrás todo a su tiempo, no seas impaciente, mi pequeño lobo. Ahora he de irme.

— ¿Qué? ¡No puedes irte! Me voy a Londres y...

Mary le tapó la boca de nuevo.

— Lo sé. Te buscare allí. Ya nada podrá separarnos, John. Nunca.

Se inclinó hacia delante y besó al joven. Le cogió el rostro con una mano y profundizó el beso ligeramente. Cuando el otro quiso responder Mary ya se había separado. Se puso en pie y se marchó caminando con su gracia natural. El rubio nunca se había quedado tan en blanco. Si antes tenía dudas ahora no sabía ni como se llamaba.

Su familia le acompañó a la estación de tren y tras besos y abrazos ya estaba en su asiento rumbo a Londres. El viaje duraba tres horas y las pasó garabateando en un cuaderno. Dibujaba formas parecidas a un lobo, con los ojos afilados. El nombre de Mary aparecía también repetida veces por las paginas, cada palabra con un tipo de letra diferente.

Al llegar a la residencia no hubo celebraciones. Los exámenes empezaban en dos semanas y todos se peleaban por un sitio en la biblioteca. John prefería estudiar en el escritorio que tenía su pequeño piso. Por alguna razón no lograba concentrarse. Leía un párrafo y al acabar se daba cuenta de que no se había enterado de nada. Lo releía y no le encontraba sentido a las frases. Tuvo que leerlo en alto y despacio para comprender el texto. Su mente estaba en otro sitio, con otra persona. Se imaginaba a Mary en mil y una situaciones. Dijo que le buscaría pero, ¿cuándo? ¿Se presentaría en su piso? ¿Le buscaría en la cafetería? Lo peor es que se la imaginaba como lobo o completamente desnuda, no tenía ningún término medio. Esa mujer le sacaría unos diez años pero hipnotizaba a John con cada palabra y cada beso. Había pensado mucho en lo que dijo ella, ¿pasarían el resto de la eternidad juntos? ¿A que se refería? Sin duda no quería dejar de verla. Ella sabia como había empezado todo aquello y quizá...

— Mierda— John tiró el subrayador a la mesa y se frotó la cara.

Su reloj marcaba las dos de la mañana, mejor sería dejarlo para el día siguiente y dormir un poco. Sus compañeros de piso dormían desde hacía algunas horas así que intento ser poco ruidoso y se metió en su cama.

Iba a suspender, lo sabía. Había sacado muy buenas notas en los parciales pero enero era diferente. La licántropo rubia no ayudaba. Solo podía pensar en ella hora si y hora también. Hasta sus amigos se habían burlado de lo enamorado que parecía. No era eso, no podía enamorarse de la noche a la mañana, ¿no? Mary solo era la única mujer que conocía como él, que le comprendía, misteriosa, seductora, y que le había despertado por las noches en sueños con la ropa interior mojada.

Llego el día del primer examen, biología aplicada a medicina. Una asignatura difícil pero con un profesor que ayudaba mucho y te dejaba sus propios apuntes. Aun así estaba atacado, con demasiados cafés en el cuerpo para no dormir y haciéndose un lio entre lo que era la ambiosis y la simbiosis.

— Tío, ¿y la tercera? ¿La de la descripción? Solo escribí una cara— se quejó Héctor cuando salió del examen junto a John y otro chico.

— A mi no me dio ni tiempo a contestarla, me quedé pillado con las preguntas cortas...— respondió el otro guardando los bolígrafos—. ¿Y a ti como te salió?

El rubio estaba distraído mirando el suelo y tuvieron que darle un empujón.

— ¿Pensando otra vez en tu chica?— rieron los dos.

— Que os den— gruñó.

Fueron los tres a la máquina de refrescos a cogerse algo. Fue cuando John la olio otra vez. Estaba al otro lado del pasillo, con un abrigo de pelo que cubría su cuello y las manos en los bolsillos. Le sonreía como solo ella sabía.

— ¿Es esa tu churri?— dijo uno al seguir la mirada de John—. Te gustan maduritas...

El cambiante le empujó contra la maquina con demasiada fuerza y todos se quedaron mirándole.

— Tío, cálmate. Es una broma— le susurró Héctor.

John agarró su mochila y se fue hacia Mary que no le había quitado el ojo de encima. Salieron del edificio en silencio y se alejaron de los demás estudiantes.

— He escuchado como me defiendes... Eres un cielo— Mary le acaricio la mejilla momentáneamente.

A John no le importó menos que la gente cuchicheara.

— Pensé que ya no...

— Te dije que pasaríamos el resto de los días juntos, ¿no te acuerdas?

— No sé a qué te referías con eso— se sincero John encogiéndose de hombros.

— Mi dulce e inocente John... Te enseñare todo lo que se, te mostrare el mundo entero. Pierdes el tiempo leyendo esos libros. No te servirán para la vida real. Tú no quieres ser medico en realidad. Eres un lobo, tienes que vivir en libertad, disfrutar de las cosas y de la vida.

— Puedo ser lobo algunas noches.

— ¿Has corrido alguna vez bajo la luz del sol? ¿Has salido del bosque?

— No, me verían...

— En la estepa rusa no, tampoco en las montañas de Canadá— le alisó el cuello de la camisa con ternura.

— Eso es... No puedo, no podría. ¿Y mis estudios? Lo echaría todo a perder. No tengo dinero para hacer esos viajes ni nada que...

Mary negó con la cabeza.

— Shh... No hables de dinero. Ni de perder nada. Serias libre junto a mí. Yo no te estoy obligando a nada, puedes elegir acompañarme o no. Quiero que lo pienses bien.

John la miraba como si ella fuera todo su mundo.

— ¿Me explicarías por qué somos así?

— Te enseñaría eso y todo lo demás, John. Ahora regresa con tus amigos e intenta controlar tu fuerza. No queremos que nos descubran— le guiñó un ojo.

Después le dio un corto beso en la comisura de los labios y le peinó el pelo con cariño. Y así, por tercera vez, dejo completamente descolocado al pobre John.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Resumen: John descubre que no es un niño como todos los demás en su décimo cumpleaños. Conocerá a un misterioso niño, Sherlock, con el que compartirá toda clase de aventuras mientras crecen juntos. Pero el futuro les pondrá a prueba. ¿Serán capaces de sobrepasar todo y seguir juntos?**_

_**Capitulo: 6/10**_  
_**Rating: +18 **_  
_**Beta: Ranchel**_

_¡Muchísimas gracias a todos/as por vuestros reviews!_

_**CAPÍTULO 6**_

Acabó la semana de exámenes y llegó la larga espera para los resultados. Como era costumbre cada campus celebró una fiesta y los de letras siempre eran los que mejor se lo montaban. John no fue a ninguna de esas fiestas y sus amigos se preocuparon seriamente. Se disculparon de nuevo por bromear sobre la mujer rubia y acabaron hasta confesándole que en realidad pensaban que estaba buenísima, cosa que solo empeoró la situación. El cambiante se encerró en su habitación y solo salía para comer.

Si ese año suspendía alguna asignatura perdería su beca y aunque aprobase todas al final, la beca dependía de su nota media de curso. Siempre podía subir nota en junio pero... La palabra libertad se le había grabado en la mente y no pensaba en otra cosa. Era cierto que no conocía a Mary, era una completa desconocida pero quizá fuera la única persona como él en el mundo. Quizá por eso le vigilaba desde pequeño. No podía engañarse a sí mismo. Por más que intentara sacarle alguna pega a esa aventura acababa sacando otra cosa a favor. Podía tomarse un año sabático e irse con ella, ¿no? Eso no le haría daño a nadie. Estaba seguro de que los de la universidad le concederían un año en blanco sin ninguna pega.

—

— Si queréis una revisión de examen, por favor que sea seria. Podéis venir el martes de cuatro a seis a mi despacho. Bien, sigamos. Hoy empezaremos el tema siete...

El rubio había desconectado hacía rato. Habían puesto las notas en el corcho de clase hacia unas horas. El último examen que les faltaba por saber las notas. Aquello no podía ir peor. Ese tres y medio se sumaba al dos de química, el cinco con cuatro de álgebra y el cuatro con ocho de biología avanzada. Media del primer cuatrimestre suspensa. Ya tenía que recuperar tres, eso sin contar las que le quedarían en el segundo cuatrimestre...

— Joder— John se tiró al pequeño sofá de su piso y se tapó la cara con las manos.

— Tío, puedes recuperarlas, ya verás— le alentó Héctor sacando un botellín de la pequeña nevera.

El rubio sabía que eso no era verdad.

— Toda mi vida queriendo ser médico y resulta que soy un lerdo en medicina.

— Es el primer curso, todos repiten como mínimo tres de primero.

— ¡No!— gritó abriendo los ojos—. Yo ya he perdido la beca para el año que viene, no puedo seguir estudiando. No me puedo pagar tres mil libras cada año, ¿no lo entiendes?

— Puedes pedirte la beca de deportes, que, por cierto, la semana pasada tuvimos entrenamiento y pasaste de venir a rugby.

— Ya... Me voy a desapuntar.

— ¿Qué? ¡Si eres el mejor jugador que tenemos! Ligas con mazo de chicas, te dan puntos extra...

— ¿Te crees que me importa algo de eso?

— No, la verdad es que no. Tú tienes a... La mujer esa, es verdad. No la he vuelto a ver, ¿vais bien?

John suspiró. No le iba a contar eso al idiota de su compañero de piso pero necesitaba soltar un poco de carga.

— Sí, bueno, no. No se... La veo pocas veces, cuando quiere ella.

— ¿No habéis...?

— Apenas nos hemos visto un par de veces. Aunque el otro día me pidió que me fugara con ella. La palabra exacta no es fugarse pero es algo parecido.

— ¿Y por qué no le has dicho que si ya? John, mira, sé que no somos muy colegas ni nada pero, sinceramente, salga bien o mal, si no lo haces te vas a arrepentir. ¿Cuántas veces se te presenta una rubiaca adinerada que quiere que te fugues con ella? Imagínatelo, conocer sitios nuevos, follar durante todo el día, todo pagado e incluido— dijo poniendo voz seductora.

— Oye, yo no he dicho nada de eso. Apenas la conozco, tendría que abandonar los estudios y ella es... No creo que nunca conozca a nadie como ella.

— Joder sí que te has pillado por ella, John— dijo riendo y le dio otro sorbo a su cerveza—. Yo no me lo pensaba más pero ya sabes cómo soy yo persiguiendo mini faldas.

— Si, todos lo sabemos y todos te escuchamos por las noches— dijo antes de reír a carcajada limpia.

Acabó esa semana y todos habían olvidado ya los exámenes y se centraban en las nuevas asignaturas. John iba a algunas clases y se sentaba al final del aula, dibujando garabatos sobre sus apuntes. Pasó otra semana más y Mary no aparecía. John había preparado la bolsa del equipo de rugby con ropa interior, un pijama y algunos vaqueros y camisas. No sabía que tenía que llevarse ni que no así que preparo la bolsa ligera. Si iban a Rusia no tenía un abrigo tan gordo para protegerse del frio. A la tercera semana John se impacientó demasiado, ya era febrero y no tenía noticias de su amiga loba. ¿Y si se había ido ya? ¿Y si tenía que ser él que debía buscarla? Era cosa imposible. Solo tenía su nombre y algo le daba que Mary no aparecía en los registros civiles.

El sábado echaron un partido de fútbol importante en la tele y los tres del piso estaban frente al aparato gritando y animando, más bien dos de ellos. John se sentó en una butaca y miraba la televisión sin mirar realmente. Solo veía pasar las imágenes. Un mes. Tenía que ponerse las pilas en clase si pretendía pasar de curso. Unos golpes en la puerta le sacaron de sus pensamientos.

— Que abra alguien— murmuró.

Ni Héctor ni su amigo se inmutaron pero tras escuchar los golpes tres veces más Héctor se levantó y abrió la puerta de mala gana.

— Que coño quieres...— la voz se le apagó como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

Se apartó con cuidado y agachó la cabeza para dejar pasar a la mujer con el abrigo de pieles que sonreía como siempre. El otro chico se giro para ver quién era y trago saliva. John fue el último que miro y tuvo que estar con los ojos clavados sobre ella para cerciorarse de que era real y verdaderamente estaba allí.

— Mary...

— ¿No habrás pensado que te había abandonado, verdad?— dijo ella risueña.

John se acercó totalmente embobado a ella que le dio un beso corto como solía hacer. Le cogió el rostro con ambas manos y le acaricio las mejillas con el dedo pulgar.

— No, solo que...

Mary rio y John se calló por la vergüenza.

— ¿Has decidido ya?

Detrás de ello se escuchó la tos de uno de los compañeros de John y este les frunció el ceño para que se largasen. A la rubia no podía importarle menos que estuvieran allí o no.

— No es por meterte prisa, John, pero si vamos a...

— Si— se apresuró a contentar—. Si quiero ir contigo.

Mary ensanchó la sonrisa y John le imitó como un tonto. Volvieron a besarse castamente y acabaron cogidos de la mano.

— Bien, no perdamos más tiempo.

— Espera, tengo que coger mi mochila y...

— No necesitarás nada, mi pequeño lobo.

Héctor y el otro chico se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar el mote que le habían puesto a su amigo.

— Entonces... Estoy listo—dijo apretando su mano.

Salieron de la residencia aun cogidos y caminaron por las calles londinenses como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. Era bastante tarde pero siempre había algún restaurante chino o tailandés abierto. Entraron a uno y John se pidió algo para cenar.

— ¿Tú no tomas nada?

— Sigo una dieta algo especial— se quitó el abrigo de piel y lo dobló en el asiento. Debajo llevaba una camisa negra con un par de botones desabrochados y John tuvo que esforzarse para no mirar.

— ¿Cómo te podré pagar todo esto?

— ¿La cena? Apenas son unas libras— dijo riendo.

— Me refiero a todo, la cena, los viajes, no se... No me siento bien haciéndote pagar mi parte también.

— Veras, John. Te darás cuenta de que nosotros somos diferentes. No vamos a la oficina de lunes a viernes para ganar un sueldo mísero. Cogemos lo que necesitamos para vivir.

John tragó saliva.

— ¿A qué te refieres con cogemos?

— No te preocupes, John— dijo acariciándole la mano—. No tendrás que hacer daño a nadie— le guiñó un ojo.

En ese momento llegó su comida, lo que resultó un gran alivio para el licántropo. Una parte de él se estaba arrepintiendo de haber aceptado esa aventura.

— ¿Hay más como nosotros?

— Conocía a otro lobo, era más mayor que él.

— ¿Y qué paso con él?

— Murió. Quería entregarse a los humanos para que intentaran descubrir que nos hace diferentes.

— ¿Murió o le mataron?

— Un poco de ambas...

— ¿Dónde está mi abrigo?— dijo de pronto John.

— ¿Ese trapo? Lo tire. ¿Por qué? ¿Después de lo que te hizo ese humano lo ibas a guardar? No tenias que haber confiado en él desde un principio. Te abandonó.

— Yo tuve algo de culpa...

— Era un débil. Tú eres fuerte. Nosotros debemos estar juntos y protegernos, ¿no lo entiendes?

— Si pero...

— Acábate la comida, vamos.

Mary se levantó y tras coger sus cosas fue a la barra a pagar. Salió del restaurante y le esperó fuera. El rubio se acabó el plato todo lo deprisa que pudo y salió fuera. Caminaron con los hombros pegados hasta un pequeño hotel de lujo que estaba escondido entre las callecitas.

— Buenas noches, señorita Morstan. Su suite está lista, si me acompañan...

John la cogió de la mano y se dejó guiar. No quería ni pensar cuanto valdría pasar una noche en alguna de las habitaciones y menos en la suite presidencial. El hombre de recepción se despidió y les dejó dentro de su habitación, que más bien era un piso entero.

Había un pequeño saloncito con televisión de plasma. Tenía una cocina empotrada al fondo, con horno, microondas Y hasta lavaplatos. A la izquierda había una pequeña mesa para hacer bebidas y cócteles. Mary le llevó a la gran puerta de la derecha que daba a una habitación enorme. Lo que más llamaba la atención era la cama del centro. Sabanas negras sedosas, almohadas mullidas, el colchón más cómodo que John había probado nunca...

— Puedes coger algo de beber del mini bar. A mi tráeme un vodka con hielo— le sonrió y abrió la puerta del baño—. Yo voy a ir preparando la bañera.

¿Bañera? ¿Se iba a dar un baño sola o pretendía que John lo hiciera con ella? Tragó saliva para calmarse y bajar sus pulsaciones. Preparó el vaso para la mujer y después dio un trago directamente de la botella. Se preparó él un whiskey con naranja e intentó hacerlo todo lo más lento que pudo. Cuando ya era demasiado cogió las copas y regresó a la habitación. La puerta del baño estaba abierta y sobre la cama estaba la camisa que Mary llevaba puesta ese día. Al lado, sus pantalones ajustados y conjunto de ropa interior negro.

— Por Dios, cálmate— susurró para sí mismo.

Estaba excitado con solo aquello. Le echó la culpa a sus hormonas de lobo y a que al ser ella también una cambiante le afectaba de sobremanera. Tuvo que sujetar los vasos con fuerza para que no se le cayeran al suelo y tras inspirar finalmente pasó al baño. La luz estaba apagada y había unas pocas velas. El agua seguía saliendo del grifo y hacia cada vez mas espuma.

— Gracias— dijo Mary desde la bañera.

Extendió un brazo y el rubio le entregó el vaso. Dio un sorbo y sonrió, apoyando la espalda en la pared de la bañera. La espuma era densa y no dejaba ver nada de su cuerpo, cosa que John agradeció.

— Bueno, yo...

— Métete conmigo, hay hueco para los dos— dio otro trago sin dejar de mirarle fijamente.

El cambiante se sonrojó por el calor que hacía allí y por lo directa que estaba siendo ella. Claro que quería meterse pero ella le infundía tanto respeto... Temía que si iba demasiado lejos se ofendería. A John le gustaba que ella llevara las riendas en el fondo.

Dejo su vaso sobre la encimera del lavabo y se quitó la camisa. Podía sentir los ojos de Mary sobre su cuerpo, casi podía sentir como si le quemasen la piel. Se desabrochó el cinturón y se bajó la ropa interior junto con los pantalones, metiéndose casi corriendo en la bañera para que ella no viera demasiado. Esta rio silenciosamente.

— Eres tan inocente... Me encantas.

John sonrió avergonzado y Mary cerró los ojos, relajándose. Estuvieron así durante veinte largos minutos. El licántropo se había relajado y ella parecía casi dormir. El rubio había cogido y vaciado su vaso, notando ya los efectos del alcohol. El agua seguía caliente pero no ardía como antes, la espuma también había ido desapareciendo poco a poco y apenas quedaba una fina capa blanca, dejando ver en parte el cuerpo desnudo de ambos.

— ¿En qué piensas tanto?— Mary había abierto los ojos y le miraba de lado.

— No estoy seguro de que esto haya sido lo mejor...— se sinceró encogiéndose de hombros—. Es decir, he dejado mis estudios, mi carrera... Yo iba a ser un reconocido médico. Que pensara mi familia, qué pensaría Sherlock de mí...

Mary se movió nada más escuchar el nombre y se acercó a John, tumbándose sobre su pecho y acariciándolo distraídamente.

— Es un cambio difícil. Ni si quiera hemos salido de Londres todavía. No te arrepentirás, estoy segura. Pero me agrada que compartas conmigo lo que piensas, tus miedos... Debemos ser sinceros el uno con el otro.

John asintió y dubitativamente llevo una mano a la espalda de ella. Esta le besó el pecho al sentir su roce.

— No he podido dejar de pensar en ti desde que te vi. Debes de tener... un extraño poder. Solo pienso en ti, a todas horas. Y cuando estoy contigo me vuelvo bobo y te sigo como un perro faldero. Es extraño.

— Dado que soy la única como tú es normal. Y tengo más experiencia, mas años... ¿Cuántos crees que tengo?— preguntó elevando la vista hacia él.

— No quiero ofenderte... ¿Treinta?

— Tengo ochenta y dos aunque en apariencia siga teniendo treinta. Los cambiantes no somos inmortales pero podemos engañar a la muerte de diversas formas. Llegada una edad dejas de envejecer. Te contare todo sobre nosotros cuando tengas que saberlo, como el por qué eres uno de nosotros.

— ¿Lo sabes?

— Conozco a quien te hizo lobo— dijo riendo.

John sonrió abiertamente. Eso era fantástico. Su corazón se aceleró un poco y Mary apoyó la oreja sobre su pecho para escucharlo.

— Te has acostado con chicas, ¿verdad?

John se atragantó al escucharla y fue cuando se dio cuenta que los dedos de ella ahora jugaban con su pezón derecho.

— Eh, sí.

— ¿Y alguna vez has imaginado como sería hacerlo conmigo?— aquella frase envió una corriente directa a su entrepierna y se movió incomodo, intentando separarse de ella que sonreía como siempre—. Me lo tomaré como un sí.

Mary le sujetó y le besó. Unió sus labios, girando la cabeza ligeramente y apretó el labio inferior de John entre los suyos. Este suspiró y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar. La mujer era la que llevaba el control en todo momento y él se dejaba guiar por su boca con experiencia. Poco a poco Mary se sentó sobre los muslos de John, rozando sus sexos ligeramente bajo el agua, haciéndoles suspirar sonoramente a los dos.

El licántropo tenía que hacer realmente un gran esfuerzo por pensar en otra cosa y no avergonzarse así mismo. Y es que Mary cada vez estaba poniendo más entusiasmo, dejando escapar pequeños gemidos cada vez que se rozaba contra él. En algún momento dejó de jugar con la lengua del chico y siguió repartiendo pequeños besos detrás de su oreja, cuello y mandíbula.

— Vamos a la cama— le susurró contra el oído.

El rubio asintió sin pensárselo dos veces y salieron de la bañera. Ni si quiera se molestaron en secarse o quitar el tapón. Mary retiró su ropa y abrió las sabanas para que ambos pudieran tumbarse. Después les arropó hasta la cintura y volvió a besar a John exactamente igual que antes. Demostrándole que no había ninguna prisa, que ahora eran solamente ellos dos y el resto del mundo, que todo lo demás se había quedado atrás y ya no importaba.

John tomó un poco de iniciativa y la tumbo boca arriba, repitiendo lo que ella había hecho hacia unos minutos. Besó su cuello como si su piel fuera de porcelana y se fuera a romper, como si por hacer un movimiento brusco se fuera a despertar. Bajó por su esternón y con una delicadeza indescriptible tomó uno de sus pechos y lamió su pezón. Mary arqueó la espalda ligeramente y sonrió tontamente. John volvió a repetirlo con ambos, le encantaba provocar aquello. Siguió bajando por su estómago perfecto y besó su ombligo. La mujer se incorporó sobre sus hombros para poder verle mejor y él se puso nervioso de pronto. Beso con titubeo el hueso de su cadera y el interior de sus muslos, acariciando sus piernas con ambas manos.

— John...— ronroneó Mary al sentir la lengua del muchacho en su punto más sensible.

Él estuvo un rato acariciándola y dándole placer hasta que ella le separó con cuidado. Cambió las posiciones y tumbó a John hacia atrás, sentándose ella sobre sus caderas de nuevo.

— ¿Te gusta?— dijo ella burlonamente.

— Joder...— fue lo que atinó a responder el otro.

Volvieron a besarse y abrazarse como si su vida dependiera de ello. Mary bajó una mano entre el pecho de ambos hasta llegar a la erección prominente del chico. Este soltó un gemido de alivio cuando ella lo envolvió con sus dedos y los movió ligeramente de arriba abajo. Estuvo jugando un rato con su punta, descubriendo sonidos nuevos que producía la garganta de John.

— Por favor, Mary...

— No te haré sufrir más— besó su pecho y se puso de rodillas, guiando a John hacia su entrada.

Bajó lentamente, disfrutando de sentirse llenada por el chico y se quedó así un minuto, solo mirándole. Entonces empezó el vaivén que lo volvió loco. Solo quería empujarla y ponerse él mismo arriba y acabar con eso en aquel instante. Aun así no lo hizo. Era su primera vez con aquella misteriosa mujer y era perfecto. Casi como si ya lo hubieran ensayado. Mary se apoyó en el pecho de John y cerró los ojos cuando aumentó el ritmo.

— Dios, John... Eres tan...— gimió minutos más tarde y arqueó todo su cuerpo hacia atrás.

No podía contenerse más. Tenía a aquella despampanante rubia moviéndose frenéticamente sobre él, haciendo que sus pechos votasen una y otra vez. Era simplemente demasiado. Movió una mano hacia ella y la acarició con rapidez en su punto más sensible, aumentando las sensaciones y las oleadas de placer en ella hasta que llegó al orgasmo casi gritando.

John nunca había sentido algo así. Ni él solo, ni con ninguna de sus antiguas novias. Ella era la única, ella era Mary.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Resumen: John descubre que no es un niño como todos los demás en su décimo cumpleaños. Conocerá a un misterioso niño, Sherlock, con el que compartirá toda clase de aventuras mientras crecen juntos. Pero el futuro les pondrá a prueba. ¿Serán capaces de sobrepasar todo y seguir juntos?**_

_**Capitulo: 7/10**_  
_**Rating: +18 **_  
_**Beta: Ranchel**_

_**CAPÍTULO 7**_

El avión salió desde Heathrow a las once de la mañana. Tenían asientos de primera categoría y les dieron incluso de desayunar a pesar de que ya era algo tarde. John se tomó unas tostadas con café aunque había desayunado apenas unas horas atrás en el hotel, Mary tampoco había probado bocado esa vez. Ella había llamado al servicio para que les subieran el desayuno y una vez que estuvo en la habitación fue cuando despertó a John con besos. Había sido la mejor noche de su vida. Después de la primera vez vino una segunda y una tercera dejándole totalmente agotado.

El vuelo duró cinco horas y el licántropo se enteró de cuál era su destino ya subidos en el avión, cuando el capitán se presentó por megafonía. Suiza, los Alpes. Un cosquilleo le invadió por dentro. Un nuevo idioma, cultura, paisajes...

— ¿Qué quieres hacer primero?— le preguntó la mujer de pelo rubio una vez hubieron bajado del avión.

— Pues...— John tenía tantas ideas que no sabía ni por cual empezar.

— Primero te compraremos un abrigo, no quiero que te resfríes— Mary le acarició el cuello y le besó.

A John le había tocado la lotería.

Después de mirar varios escaparates entraron a una tienda. Estaba casi vacía y el licántropo no quiso ni mirar el precio de las prendas. Cuando ya iba a decir que como se iban a comunicar Mary entabló una conversación en perfecto alemán con el dependiente. Unos minutos más tarde John se estaba probando un abrigo de plumas con el cuello de pelo. No estaba de acuerdo con llevar ese tipo de prendas pero su ahora pareja estaba demasiado emocionada por lo bien que le quedaba. La mujer pagó en efectivo y salieron de la tienda. Con la diferencia de hora en Suiza era ya casi la hora de la cena y las tiendas cerraban dando paso a que los restaurantes sacaran sus mesas y sus calefacciones portátiles.

— ¿Quieres cenar algo o vamos al hotel?

— No tengo mucha hambre— dijo el chico.

Cosa que no era del todo cierto pero prefería pasar el rato desnudo en la habitación que abrigado en algún restaurante lleno de gente. Fueron a un pequeño hotel del centro y John habría jurado que también conocían a Mary allí.

— Ya controlas los cambios perfectamente, ¿verdad?

— Excepto en luna llena puedo cambiar según me convenga. Sherlock me ayudó mucho en eso.

— Ya... Bueno, ¿quieres dar una vuelta como lobo?

— ¿Ahora? ¡Estamos en medio de la ciudad! Y podrían vernos y...

Mary estalló en carcajadas ante la reacción del muchacho a una simple pregunta.

— Ya lo sé, mi lobo— dijo acercándose—. Digo mañana. Solo estaremos aquí durante esta noche.

Entonces empezó a besarle como solo ella sabía y acabaron haciendo el amor sobre aquella cama también.

John nunca se había sentido tan vivo. El aire puro de las montañas le revolvía el pelo casi de manera majestuosa. Se encontraba en lo alto del Dufour. Desde allí podía ver toda la cordillera, como los picos de los demás montes sobresalían entre las espesas nubes blancas. Parecían tan esponjosas desde allí. El lobo más grande se acercó a él y le acarició el cuello como solía hacer. John le respondió delicadamente y siguió observando el paisaje. Mary ladró con energía y salió corriendo ladera abajo. Estaba demasiado empinado, un movimiento en falso y caerían colina abajo rodando. John aulló y sin pensárselo dos veces la siguió.

Corría y saltaba como si no hubiera un mañana. El sol estaba alto en el cielo y contrarrestaba el frío viento que hacía en la sierra. Era la primera vez que John salía de día como lobo y le encantaba.

La luna se puso varias veces y amaneció otras tantas. Ya había perdido la noción del tiempo. Algunas veces viajaban corriendo y descubriendo nuevos paisajes como lobos, otras veces se quedaban bajo un árbol demostrándose todo el cariño que se profesaban. También solían parar por pequeños pueblos, comprar algo de comida para John y así poder ducharse en la habitación de algún hotel.

—No te he visto comer desde que… Desde nunca, en realidad— comentó él una tarde que estaban sentados al borde de un precipicio en las costas italianas del Mediterráneo.

—Yo no como alimentos humanos. Con el tiempo descubrirás que es mejor así. Cuando dormías por las noches salía a cazar.

—¿A cazar?

—Sí… No te lo he dicho antes porque no creí que estuvieras preparado. Hubieras reaccionado mal.

—Somos cambiantes, no completamente lobos— dijo John a la defensiva de mal humor—. No creo que haya necesidad de matar animales.

—¿Cuándo te comes un filete no matan a un cerdo o una vaca? Piénsalo de esta manera, así por lo menos sabes lo que comes. Y es mucho más sano.

—Es carne cruda…

—Los lobos comen carne cruda.

John no insistió más. Se imaginaba que pasaba algo parecido. Algunas noches la había escuchado marcharse en medio de la noche pero como siempre volvía no decía nada. Temía decir o hacer algo y enfadarla, eso era lo que le asustaba de verdad. Despertarse una mañana y descubrir que se había cansado de él o que no estaba siendo lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

—No te lo he dicho porque no te quiero forzar a nada. Eres libre de comer lo que quieras, vestir como quieras e ir donde quieras. Solo déjame ir contigo— Mary se acurrucó entre sus brazos y John la envolvió protectoramente, besándola en la frente.

—Lo sé, no tienes que justificarte, cielo. Nunca te podré agradecer todo esto que has hecho por mí. He pasado años pensando que me tendría que resignar a esconderme en el bosque, en la oscuridad, sin nadie que me comprendiese.

—Ahora mismo se me ocurren un par de ideas con las que puedes agradecérmelo…—ronroneó Mary rozando sus labios contra el cuello del chico.

Visitaron gran parte de Italia y se bañaron en las cristalinas aguas de Cala Mosche, en Sicilia. Donde celebraron el décimo noveno cumpleaños de John. Unas semanas después de irse mandó una carta a su madre. La informó de que le habían cogido para hacer un viaje por Europa y conocer la medicina de otras culturas. El chico se sintió fatal cuando recibió una contestación de su madre dándole la enhorabuena y diciéndole que se lo pasaría genial. Su móvil se había quedado en su residencia de Londres así que prácticamente estaba incomunicado. Y mucho menos había recibido alguna noticia por parte de la familia Holmes. A decir verdad cada vez pensaba menos en él. A Mary no le gustaba que le nombrara así que solo se acordaba del moreno las noches que no podía dormir. En el fondo había hecho lo que soñaba su amigo; fugarse, irse a algún lugar donde se sintiera comprendido.

Mary le fue enseñando poco a poco todo lo que sabía. Primero fueron técnicas para correr más rápido o como impulsarse para saltar más alto, como esconderse siendo tan grande, como ser sigiloso... Todas técnicas para cazar con más eficiencia. John acertó un día a cazar un conejo pequeño. Tardó bastante pero una vez atrapado entre sus garras el licántropo lo dejó libre y le observó hasta que se metió en su madriguera. Después de ese conejo vinieron muchos otros y cada vez animales más grande como ciervos, jabalíes e incluso caballos salvajes. John no podía negar que se divertía persiguiéndoles, cada vez era mejor, pero también sabía que su pareja esperaba que algún día dejara de soltarlos después.

John probó la carne de conejo cruda tres meses después de haber empezado con ese entrenamiento. Al principio le asqueó un poco pero su instinto de lobo era más fuerte que el de humano y acabó comiéndoselo entero, dejando las sobras para los carroñeros que volaban cerca de ellos. Pero John no era un asesino, ¿no? En el bosque las cosas iban así, el grande cazaba al pequeño para sobrevivir. Los lobos llevaban haciendo eso desde tiempos inmemorables y en el fondo él era también un lobo, o al menos eso es lo que se decía a sí mismo para convencerse de que eso estaba bien.

Otra cosa que aprendió de Mary fue el arte de seducir y engatusar. Descubrió por fin de dónde sacaba dinero para tantas pieles y tantos hoteles lujosos cuando viajaron a América. Ella le había llevado en un coche alquilado, con un DNI falso por supuesto, a una casona bastante alejada de la ciudad y escondida entre los árboles. Tenía una gran valla que contaba con un 'telefonillo'.

— Hola, perdona que le moleste pero nos hemos perdido y no tenemos batería en los móviles— dijo sonando totalmente desconsolada.

Una mujer respondió que pasaran, que ella les daría indicaciones e incluso podrían quedarse a tomar el té.

Abrieron la valla y Mary condujo el coche hasta la puerta. Un hombre mayor apareció y tras él la mujer que les había hablado. Tendría unos cuarenta muy bien conservados.

Les llevó al salón y sirvieron café con tarta, aunque a John la comida humana ya le olía hasta mal. Mary estuvo hablando con ella, haciéndose la tonta y poniendo un acento inglés algo exagerado. Lo siguiente que pasó fue que la mujer se fue con Mary al despacho y John se quedo en el salón. Dos horas después volvió Mary con un abrigo de pieles nuevo y un bolso bastante lleno.

— ¿Qué...?

— Shh— ella le besó para callarle—. Está bien, solo dormida. Un día de estos te traeré conmigo para que lo veas.

Se subieron en el coche y salieron tal y como habían llegado. John juraría que estaba teniendo un ataque de ansiedad en el coche. ¿La había matado? ¿La había herido? ¿O realmente le decía la verdad? Aquella noche Mary le calmó haciéndole el amor hasta el amanecer.

—

Un año. Ya había pasado un año entero desde que John lo dejó todo por ella. Y no se arrepentía de nada. El chico inocente que una vez fue había quedado atrás.

— Hm... ¿India? ¿China? Me gustaría algún país de Asia, todavía no hemos ido allí.

— Tendremos que volver a cruzar Rusia— respondió la mujer que estaba tumbada sobre su pecho.

— A mí me gusta Rusia y quizá pasemos por la misma cabaña abandonada de la última vez— ronroneó acariciándola el rostro.

— Acabamos de acostarnos y ya estás pensando otra vez en sexo. Eres insaciable.

— Es lo que tiene estar con una mujer como tú...— ella se inclinó hacia delante y le besó.

Una hora después salieron a cazar. Mary le cubría las espaldas y John era el que corría a por los animales. Así llevaban haciéndolo ya varios meses. El rubio divisó una gacela entre los arbustos. Premio, le encantaban las gacelas. Se acercó con sigilo y se tiró sobre ella. Era pequeña apenas tendría un año. No era mucha carne pero estaría más tierna. Tendrían que cazar de nuevo más tarde. John la despedazó para Mary y se dieron un pequeño festín juntos.

Primero fueron gacelas, ciervos. Los animales necesarios para alimentarse. Mary también le enseñó sus trucos. Era increíble lo que conseguía con una mirada y palabras amables. Era como si ellos, los licántropos, pudieran ejercer algún poder sobre el resto de las personas. El rubio lo intentó por primera vez y no funciono. Tampoco a la segunda pero poco a poco fue pillándole el tranquillo. Fue cuando John empezó a cambiar realmente. Le encantaba tener el control sobre los demás. Se sentía poderoso, como debía ser. Cuando veía a alguien por la calle que llevaba un reloj que le gustaba simplemente se acercaba a él y se lo pedía. El pobre hombre se lo daba totalmente encantado.

Las cosas se complicaron en una suite en Grecia. John tenía prisa por entrar a la habitación y dejo de controlar al botones. Este se puso a gritar y John actuó rápidamente metiéndole en la habitación y partiéndole el cuello. Mary no dijo nada. Había sido lo más prudente. El problema fue que John se dio cuenta de que de esa manera se ahorraba bastante trabajo.

Tal y como habían planeado fueron a Asia. John le tenía echado el ojo a un magnate chino y fueron directamente a su mansión.

— ¿Crees que me quedará bien este traje?— pregunto John mirándose en el espejo, en la mano llevaba una percha con una chaqueta.

— Me gustas más desnudo pero estás genial...— Mary le besó el cuello por detrás.

La habitación ocupaba la tercera planta entera. En un rincón de esta estaba un hombre de mediana edad, con los ojos abiertos, tirado en el suelo y con el cuello completamente desgarrado, haciendo que la sangre tiñera de rojo la moqueta blanca.

— Se ve que tenía una novia— comentó John cogiendo un vestido de los cuatro que había.

— No estoy tan delgada como las asiáticas. Mejor ni me lo pruebo— dijo mirándolo con tristeza.

John tiro el vestido al suelo y la cogió por el rostro para besarla ferozmente.

— Sabes que estás muy buena, ¿verdad?— Mary rio y le tiro contra la cama.

Una hora y media después ambos estaban tumbados y arropados, aun algo sudorosos. John rodeaba la cintura de su pareja con el brazo derecho, quedando su pecho pegado a la espalda de la mujer rubia.

— Mary... ¿Por qué mordiste a mi padre?— murmuró John tras un largo silencio.

— Ya lo sabes. Quería un compañero. Si le mordía su primer hijo nacería licántropo.

— Ya pero... ¿Por qué él? Es decir, mi padre era un alcohólico que maltrataba a su mujer.

— Lo sé, John. Es difícil de explicar. Había muchos hombres en el bar aquella noche y le escogí a él. ¿Te hubiera gustado que escogiese a otro hombre?

— Ni hablar, para nada. No cambiaría esto por nada del mundo— le aseguró fervientemente mientras apretaba el abrazo.

— Entonces no le des más vueltas. Soy tu 'creadora', por decirlo de alguna manera. Quería a alguien a mi lado como yo.

— ¿Y tuviste que esperar hasta que mi madre se quedó embarazada y todos estos años hasta que he sido adulto? ¿Solo por poder tenerme?

— Las cosas valiosas llevan su tiempo. Te vigilaba a menudo y casi a diario desde que te transformaste por primera vez.

John se quedó mirando el cadáver de la esquina. Ahora todo aquello le parecía tan correcto. Él era el fuerte, el que debía de mandar sobre los demás como le enseñó Mary.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Resumen: John descubre que no es un niño como todos los demás en su décimo cumpleaños. Conocerá a un misterioso niño, Sherlock, con el que compartirá toda clase de aventuras mientras crecen juntos. Pero el futuro les pondrá a prueba. ¿Serán capaces de sobrepasar todo y seguir juntos?**_

_**Capitulo: 8/10**_  
_**Rating: +18 **_  
_**Beta: Ranchel**_

_**CAPÍTULO 8**_

Cada vez hacia más calor y el pelo lo hacía aún más insoportable. Se encontraba tumbado boca arriba, intentando coger la mínima brisa y que le refrescase. No le importaba que Mary se burlase porque parecía un perro callejero. Era lo malo que tenía Chile en aquella época del año.

― Quiero volver a Inglaterra― sentenció el rubio aquella misma noche.

― ¿Ya te has cansado de mí?― bromeó Mary besándole el torso desnudo.

― Quiero ver a mi madre y a mi hermana, está ya en su último año de instituto.

― John, dijimos que...

― Lo dijiste tú― le cortó el hombre-lobo―. Han pasado dos años y medio... Ya no me divierten estas aventuras.

Mary se separó y le miró casi aterrada. Salió de la cama con rapidez y cogió una bata de mujer del armario. Se la puso y se encerró en el cuarto de baño. John suspiró abatido y se frotó la cara. Casi tres años, eso era demasiado tiempo. Le encantaba esa vida pero ya no había sorpresas, ya no visitaba un lugar por primera vez, era monotonía. Viajaban a veces en tren y avión, o simplemente corrían en sus formas de lobos. Dormían en algún hotel caro o 'tomaban prestada' la casa de alguien.

En los últimos meses John se enfadaba más, discutían más por cualquier cosa y el sexo ya no arreglaba sus pequeñas indiferencias. Mary ya no tenía nada más que enseñarle, nada nuevo que aportarle. La quería pero no quería pasar el resto de su vida junto a ella. Sabía lo que había hecho, como le engatusó al principio, como le arrastró con ella y eso se había acabado. Ahora estaban al mismo nivel, o John incluso por encima de ella. Mary le seguía donde él quisiera, iban a las ciudades que el rubio quería.

― Mary... ¿Por qué te enfadas ahora?― le dijo a la puerta del baño.

Al otro lado se escuchó un sollozo.

― Ya estamos...― susurró para sí mismo―. Abre la puerta. Quiero hablar contigo.

― ¿Para qué me dejes?― grito la mujer dolorida.

― ¡No te voy a dejar! Solo quiero que hablemos. Ábreme ahora mismo o tiro la puerta.

Tras un silencio se escuchó como quitaban el pestillo. John abrió la puerta. Mary tenía los ojos rojos y trataba de quitarse las lágrimas con las manos. Se sujetaba con fuerza la bata.

― No me trates como si fuera una estúpida. Los dos sabemos que desde hace meses las cosas van mal― explicó con voz seria―. Tú ya no eres mi John...

― Es verdad, ya no soy el John tonto e inocente al que engatusaste. Tienes razón.

Mary le miro con algo de miedo.

― No... Quise que fuéramos iguales. Te enseñe todo lo que sabía y nunca te pedí nada a cambio. Te creé para que fueras mi compañero. Pero tú ya no me quieres, y ahora te desharás de mí como un pañuelo usado.

John apretó los puños para relajarse. Ojala fuera tan fácil deshacerse de ella. En su lugar se acercó y la abrazó por detrás.

― Todas las parejas tienen problemas. Lo solucionaremos.

Ella le miró en el reflejo del espejo.

― ¿Ves? Lo estás haciendo otra vez. Deja de engañarme, no soy tonta. Ya no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti, ¿o qué? Ahora la edad te importa. Corre, ve con alguna de esas golfas― dijo separándole―. Mira.

La mujer señaló la bañera. Dentro había una mujer y un hombre con el cuello partidos.

― Tú me enseñaste que podía coger lo que quisiera― le gruñó John.

― No... Yo te enseñé a conseguir las cosas, a engañar a tus víctimas. Una cosa es matar un ciervo para comer y otra cosa es esto. Mira en lo que te has convertido, John. No te reconozco. Me gustaba que fueras más salvaje, libre pero esto... Eres un asesino.

Él cogió el mueble de baño de la pared y lo tiró al suelo con todas sus fuerzas.

― ¡Son humanos! ¡Son inferiores! Eso es lo que me enseñaste.

― ¿Acaso sientes algo cuando los matas? ¿Algún remordimiento?― siguió Mary con la voz temblando―. Me equivoqué al escoger a tu padre.

John levantó la palma de la mano en dirección a Mary. Esta le rugió aun en su forma humana y él retrocedió.

― Lárgate― concluyó Mary limpiándose las nuevas lágrimas que salían por sus ojos.

― Bien, me iré con una de esas 'golfas'. Seguro que la chupan mejor que tú.

Salió del baño y se vistió, ya que apenas llevaba la ropa interior. Cogió su abrigo y vació la cartera de los dueños de la casa antes de cerrar de un portazo.

Lo primero que sintió fue furia, una furia tan incontrolada que tuvo que hacer todo un esfuerzos por no transformarse. Vagó por las calles hasta el amanecer pero seguía sintiendo la rabia en cada poro de su piel. ¿Que se creía Mary? Había sido ella la que le había convertido en aquello, le había enseñado a ser así y ahora se asustaba por que el bueno de John se había descontrolado demasiado.

"No la necesito." Eso fue lo que se repitió John durante los primeros días. Vendió el reloj que llevaba en ese momento y consiguió suficiente para comprar un billete a Inglaterra. Se sentía raro al bajar del avión. El cielo estaba gris, la humedad se podía casi oler en el aire y el viento te podía volar el periódico. Esa era su Inglaterra.

Decidió pasar unos días en la ciudad, Londres, antes de volver a casa, días en los que no desaprovechó ni un segundo para olvidarse de Mary. El sábado cogió el tren hacia su pueblo y las mariposas se agolpaban en su estómago. Sentía miedo por lo que diría su madre y su hermana. Quizá estuvieran incluso enfadadas. Todo lo contrario. Nada más asomarse por el camino que conducía a su casa su madre salió corriendo a recibirle.

― ¡John! ¡Mi niño!― la mujer corrió hacia él gritando de alegría y le abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

El rubio sonrió, estaba en casa.

― Ya era hora, ¿no?― escuchó a Harriet decir a su lado.

― Dios, Harry. Ya no eres un chico― bromeó John.

― Cállate, odio los puñeteros sujetadores― rio antes de abrazarle.

La madre volvió a cogerle en sus brazos y John tuvo que separarla.

― Mamá... Ya no soy tu niño.

― Ya veo... Sí que has cambiado, eres todo un hombre ahora. Ven, pasa. Te daré algo de comer que estás muy delgado.

El licántropo se echó a reír. Para una madre los hijos siempre estaban delgados. Pero John no se esperaba otra cosa al entrar a la pequeña casa.

Como si fuera una ola de agua aquel aroma le invadió por completo los pulmones, mareándole por unos momentos. Se tuvo que sujetar a un mueble para no caerse. Eran químicos mezclados con champú de limón, césped húmedo del bosque por la noche, correr hasta quedar agotados, tener aventuras, su primera transformación, el cepo, la pelea, Sherlock.

― ¿Que pasa hijo?― le pregunto amablemente la madre.

― Nada― dijo casi ahogándose.

La esencia y el olor de su viejo amigo estaban por toda la casa, en el aire y en el suelo. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin acordarse de él, tanto tiempo olvidando lo que pasó.

Se sentó en la mesa y su madre le dio un trozo de la tarta famosa de su panadería acompañado con un vaso de leche. Durante el resto de la tarde John estuvo contándoles todas sus aventuras, todos los sitios que había visitado y las personas que había conocido. Les contó su historia con Mary, saltándose la parte donde eran lobos.

― Tus amigos contactaron conmigo cuando te marchaste. Estaban preocupados por ti. Esa mujer era... Misteriosa, según ellos.

― Lo sé. Me engañó durante mucho tiempo y me manejó. Cambié y me di cuenta pero...

― No te preocupes, John. Ya estás de nuevo en casa, que es lo que importa.

John sonrió. Ayudó a su madre a preparar la cena por la noche y conoció a la nueva novia de Harriet que fue a la casa por la noche pero que se fue nada más acabar de comer el postre. El olor de Sherlock en cambio seguía allí. No era posible que fuera tan marcado. Casi como si se hubiera restregado por toda la casa dejando su aroma. Aquella noche el rubio no durmió bien. Su madre ni le había comentado que su amigo había pasado por casa. ¿Qué le habría dicho su madre? ¿Está de viaje por el mundo con una mujer rubia y adinerada? Eso hubiera decepcionado a su viejo amigo. Antes de caer dormido pensó en hacer una visita rápida a la casa de los Holmes, quizá Sherlock habría vuelto al pueblo...

A las diez en punto estaba llamando a la puerta. El nudo estaba otra vez en su estómago. ¿Habría crecido aún más? ¿Se habría dejado los rizos largos? O quizá ahora era de una banda y llevaba chaquetas de cuero. Todos esos pensamientos tontos se esfumaron cuando la madre de su amigo abrió la puerta. Primero puso cara de sorpresa y luego casi se echa a llorar antes de irse de nuevo al interior de la casa y dejar a John en blanco en la entrada.

― ¿Madre, estás bien?― se escuchó de fondo hasta que por el pasillo apareció el hermano mayor― Eres tú ― su voz sonó decepcionada.

John cerró la puerta y le siguió hasta su despacho. Se quedó de pie junto a la puerta pero tras una mirada del Holmes se sentó frente al escritorio.

― Vengo a...

― ¿Ya han acabado tus vacacioncitas por Europa?― le dijo despectivamente― Casi tres años fuera de casa y vienes ahora.

― Perdona pero no te tengo que dar explicaciones de lo que hago en―

― Cuatro meses, tenías que haber venido hace cuatro meses. Y ahora se ha ido de nuevo por tu culpa y esta vez no creo que vuelva― le cortó Mycroft.

El nudo del estómago de John subió al pecho y le dificultó respirar.

― ¿Vino a mi casa?― preguntó con un hilo de voz.

― En enero, vino una mañana y se fue por la tarde. No quería saber nada de su familia, solo de John. Y qué casualidad que su amiguito John no estaba.

― No puedes culparme. ¡Yo no sabía que iba a...!

― Ya da igual. Era lo que le faltaba a mi hermano, que su único amigo se haya fugado con una mujer. No creo que vuelva, la verdad. Le he buscado durante estos años y se ha esfumado como el vapor.

John bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

― Si puedo hacer alguna cosa...

― ¿Que vas a hacer ahora?― se burló― Ya has hecho suficiente. Primero hiciste que se marchara y cuando vuelve no estás para él. Ahora por favor, te ruego que te vayas y que no vuelvas a esta casa.

El licántropo tardó en reaccionar. Él no tenía la culpa de aquello, él era el último que quería que pasase eso. Se puso en pie, sintiendo como todo le daba vueltas. Se agarró a la silla y se aclaró la garganta ganando algo de tiempo ya que dudaba de poder mantenerse en pie si se soltaba de la butaca.

― Si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para traerle lo haría, de verdad. Sherlock es mi mejor ami―

― No uses esa palabra porque claramente Sherlock dejó de importante hace bastante.

John hubiera corrido si hubiera podido. Se chocó con el marco de la puerta al salir y una vez fuera de la casa se fue directamente al bosque dudando de tener el autocontrol suficiente para no transformarse. Aquello no era su culpa, solo fue una estúpida pelea y... Sí, si su amigo se había ido fue enteramente su culpa. Llegó a su viejo árbol y se sentó bajo sus ramas, donde estaba Sherlock la última vez que le vio, abrazado a sí mismo y tapándose aquellas marcas de la cara.

――

― ¿Dónde has estado toda la noche? ¿Has ido a ver a Vera...?― preguntó su madre ilusionada.

― ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Sherlock vino?― la cortó claramente enfadado.

― Oh... Pensé que ya no erais amigos. Le conté que te habías ido con los de tu universidad de viaje de estudios.

― Genial, mamá. Sabes que Sherlock es muy listo, sabe que le intentaste engañar.

― Oye, John, a mí también me contaste esa mentira y hasta que tus amigos contactaron conmigo no supe la verdad. Ni siquiera te he dicho nada por haber abandonado la carrera. Después de todo lo que luchaste por ser médico...

John bajó la cabeza, consciente de las palabras de su madre.

Pasó una semana en el pueblo, viendo a viejos amigos, pero el rubio respondía a todas las preguntas con un seco 'estuve por ahí'. Volver a su casa no había tenido el efecto que él esperaba, no ahora que sabía que Sherlock no volvería nunca. El sábado volvió a coger el tren a Londres después de prometerle a su madre que esta vez no se iría con ninguna mujer. Con suerte conseguiría un puesto en algún sitio de comida rápida, algún sitio donde le explotaran y no le dejase tiempo libre para pensar.

La ciudad que un día amó ahora le parecía solo un montón de edificios con demasiada gente. Toda la emoción de la gran ciudad, vivir allí mientras estudiaba, conocer a gente nueva, cumplir su sueño... Por las noches dormía en una pequeña habitación, en una casa compartida con otras cuatro personas. Solo pasaba allí las noches, una ducha rápida y de vuelta al trabajo. Había tirado a la basura todo su futuro y en parte se lo merecía. Todas sus aventuras con Mary habían desaparecido de su mente. Como si las hubiera metido en un saco y lo hubiese tirado a la basura, ya no quedaba nada de esos años. Ni las noches en los hoteles, el viento contra su rostro al correr, las personas muertas en los baños...

Aquel día tenía que trabajar doble. Una compañera del trabajo le había pedido que le cubriera unas horas porque su madre estaba en el hospital. John se encogió de hombros y aceptó. Era martes así que no había mucha gente, ni siquiera a las horas de la comida y cena. A las once de la noche cerraron y solo se quedaban los que servían a los coches.

John se subió la cremallera al salir fuera. El aire olía a humedad, llovería pronto. En lugar de volver directamente a casa le gustaba ir callejeando. Esa vez tomó un desvío por el sur y cuando se quiso dar cuenta se había metido en un barrio no muy conocido por su fama. En cada esquina había un grupito de tres personas que paraban de cuchichear cuando el rubio pasaba cerca. Todos le miraban amenazadoramente pero a John no le podía importar menos; ese era el único riesgo que iba a correr su vida de ahí en adelante.

La mayoría de las farolas estaban rotas así que se dejaba guiar por las sombras y su casi extinguido sentido lobuno. Paso por la puerta de lo que debía ser un club nocturno. La puerta que aislaba el local del exterior se abrió y salieron dos chicas completamente puestas. Pero eso no fue lo que hizo que John dejara de respirar. Entre todos esos horribles olores a sudor, sexo, marihuana y otras drogas, entre todo eso pudo reconocer una esencia diferente a todas las demás. Fue momentáneo ya que la puerta se había cerrado. El rubio ya tenía el olor metido en cada poro de su piel. Abrió la puerta y un segurata un poco bebido intentó impedirle el acceso. John le empujó y el hombre acabó inconsciente en el suelo por un golpe de la cabeza.

El aire era demasiado denso y de un color blanquecino. Varias personas bailaban obscenamente en la pista de baile pero la mayoría estaban de pie o sentadas en las mesas inyectándose o esnifando. John siguió el débil aroma que perseguía hasta el fondo del local. Había un grupo de siete u ocho personas. Tres parecían los que mandaban y el resto sus acompañantes. Tuvo que mirar varias veces para darse cuenta de que Sherlock estaba entre ellos.

Estaba tan delgado, tan pálido que le daba miedo si quiera acercarse. Tenía unas ojeras marcadas y los ojos rojos de haber estado colocado demasiado tiempo. Casi borradas pero aun visibles tenía tres líneas blancas que le cruzaban el rostro. Sus rizos descansaban sobre el hombro de uno de esos tipos que le acariciaba el muslo distraídamente. John no se lo pensó dos veces antes de actuar. Cogió al tío por las solapas de la chaqueta y lo tiró a la izquierda, encima de los demás. Sherlock parecía muy confuso así que John le cogió de la mano y tiró de él. El alto apenas podía caminar y tuvo que agarrarse y apoyarse sobre su viejo amigo para no caer. John le sacó de allí y el aire fue casi medicina para Sherlock.

Miro hacia todos los lados aún bastante confuso pero reconoció a John, calmándose en ese mismo momento. Se estuvieron mirando fijamente durante varios minutos. John apretaba la mandíbula y Sherlock parpadeaba pesadamente.

― Yo...― murmuró el moreno con la voz muy ronca.

― Cállate― le cortó John.

Le pasó un brazo por las axilas para ayudarle y con paso lento salieron de ese barrio. Se sentaron en el banco de un parque infantil desierto a esas horas de la noche. Sherlock se dejó caer en el banco y gruñó frotándose la cara.

― ¿Que cojones te pasa?― le gritó John―. ¿A esto te referías con irte a un sitio donde te sintieras comprendido?

El moreno se frotó los ojos con más fuerza pero no dijo nada.

― Ya veo...― siguió John con tono amenazador―. Tres putos años llevas aquí.

― No es tan sencillo, John.

― Yo creo que sí. Te diste por vencido y te metiste en esta mierda.

― ¿Y tú qué?― gritó Sherlock con dolor en cada palabra―. Se lo que has hecho durante todo este tiempo.

― Solo me fui de viaje, eso no tiene nada que ver con...― le respondió elevando aún más la voz.

― ¿Te crees que no puedo conectar los asesinatos sin resolver de los periódicos? ¡No me eches la bronca cuando tú te has dedicado a matar a gente!

John cerró los puños y respiró agitadamente.

― No tenía que haberte venido a buscar, no tenía que haberte sacado de ese puto local de yonkis. Seguro que te sabes de memoria el camino de vuelta― el rubio arrastró las palabras con rabia antes de meterse las manos en los bolsillos y dejar a Sherlock en aquel parque a las dos de la mañana.


End file.
